Dark Shadows
by Arale Norimaki
Summary: La casa de Blanco y Negro envía a su asesina para cumplir un encargo. ¿Matar al dragón de tres cabezas?... ¿O puede que haya algo más? Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son creación de G.R.R. Martín, excepto los inventados por mí.
1. Chapter 1

Las peanas y las velas estaban encendidas en la sala de la entrada del templo, generando una luz llameante y sugerente, iluminando los nichos y los santuarios a los miles de dioses que representaban a uno, el único y verdadero. En un extremo de esta sala estaba situada la fuente, la cual borbotaban varios chorros de agua que iban a parar en un estanque. Aquel fluir del agua era el único que se escuchaba en aquella sala. Frente a esta fuente, estaban los sacerdotes del dios, hablando y murmurando sus decisiones. De pronto, uno de los sacerdotes se dirigió a una niña flaca, la cual portaba el mismo hábito que los sacerdotes.

- Dile que ya puede pasar.

La niña se giró y caminó por la sala, hasta que giró y se introdujo por un pasillo. Al cabo de un rato esta volvió y se colocó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba situada anteriormente.

De pronto, del mismo pasillo, apareció una joven. Pequeña, delgada y atlética. Portaba el largo cabello castaño recogido en una trenza de raíz, exceptuando el largo flequillo que le caía a un lado y unos mechones que le caían a los lados de la cara, enmarcándole el rostro. Este aun poseía rasgos aniñados, señal inequívoca de su juventud, y tenía una expresión tranquila e indiferente. Sus grandes ojos grises demostraban una mirada intensa y, al mismo tiempo, glacial, una mirada que hubiera provocado escalofríos a cualquier ser humano.

Una mirada de depredador.

Llevaba puesto un corpiño de cuero negro con tirantes anchos, el cual le tapaba y sujetaba bien firmes sus pechos y dejaba la cintura desnuda. Unos pantalones, también de cuero negro, cubrían sus piernas, así como unas botas negras de buena calidad. Portaba dos espadas colgadas en la espalda y dos dagas firmemente sujetas a través de las vainas en cada costado de la cadera. Así como varios cuchillos arrojadizos, escondidos en la cintura y las botas.

La muchacha caminó con paso decidido hacia la situación donde estaban los sacerdotes. Una vez estuvo frente a ellos, hincó la rodilla derecha y agachó la cabeza, en señal de sumisión.

- Valar Morghulis.- Saludó uno de los sacerdotes adelantándose a los demás, el que tenía la cara llena de llagas supurantes.

- Valar Dohaeris.- Respondió con otro saludo la joven, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te asigné tu primera misión?

- Sí.- Respondió la chica impávida.

- ¿Para qué estás aquí?

- Para servir, para aprender, para cambiar de cara.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Nadie.

- Bien.- Contestó el sacerdote, haciendo una mueca de medio lado que la chica no pudo ver.- Mírame, muchacha.

La chica levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

- Sigues teniendo mirada de lobo…pero hemos conseguido domesticarlo. Dime entonces… ¿Te gusta la sangre?

- No

- ¿Para qué matas?

- Para repartir el don a quien se lo merece. Soy un instrumento de El Que Tiene Muchos Rostros.

El sacerdote afirmó con la mirada.

- Bien niña, ha llegado el momento. Fuiste elegida por el dios de muchos rostros y reclutada, única y exclusivamente, para este encargo, para eso te hemos enseñado todo lo que sabemos. Tu encargo va a ser difícil, muy difícil, es muy probable que mueras y te reúnas con nuestro dios, es posible que te descubran y te torturen, y como no, que perezcas en dicha tortura. Tienes pocas posibilidades de conseguirlo, y de hecho, no todos los aquí presentes confiamos en tu éxito, pero también somos justos y valoramos el trabajo bien hecho. Si consigues regresar aquí con tu encargo cumplido, te garantizamos el ascenso a sacerdotisa del dios de muchos rostros, ocupando una silla en el consejo.

La chica sonrió de medio lado, pero no era una mueca espontanea. Tal y como le habían enseñado, la sonrisa venía cuando ella lo pedía.

- Es un gran honor.

- No cantes victoria aun.- Respondió nuevamente el sacerdote.- Tienes a tus defensores en este consejo, pero también a tus detractores. Algunos aquí presentes no estaban de acuerdo en reclutarte por ser quien fuiste en el pasado. Otros no estaban convencidos de encargar un objetivo tan difícil a alguien tan joven y con poca experiencia, y otros nos les hacía gracia que fueras una mujer, con todo lo que conlleva. Sin embargo, en mi opinión personal, lo que no me convence de ti es ese carácter rebelde y endemoniadamente salvaje que trajiste aquí. ¿Aun existe ese carácter en ti?

- No. La persona que fui cuando entré aquí ya no existe.

- Eso me gusta más.- Contestó el sacerdote.- Pero aun nos lo tienes que demostrar. Obedece, se leal a nuestra hermandad y jamás volveremos a dudar de tu compromiso con nuestro dios y con nosotros.

- No les fallaré.

- Eso espero. –Sentenció el sacerdote.- Y ahora ve, sal de aquí y de esta ciudad. Tienes un importante encargo que cumplir.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Estas se abrieron, haciendo que entrara la luz del sol por la rendija de salida, y una vez se cerraron, la muchacha desapareció, decidida a cumplir con su cometido.

* * *

- Buenos días mi señora.- Saludó una jovial y femenina voz, mientras corría las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol.

- Uuhmmmm….- Gruñó Daenerys, aun adormilada.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Temprano.- Respondió Missandrei alegremente.- Es hora de levantarse y cumplir con nuestro deber.

- Tienes razón.- Concluyó la joven reina mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.- ¿Y la reina no podría por una vez tomarse un día de descanso?

- Si lo deseáis…- Comentó diplomáticamente la joven morena.- Puedo decirle a Ser Barristan que se encargue hoy de sus asuntos.

- No, mejor que no.- Rectificó la reina, consciente de que ciertos lujos también requerían sacrificios.

Pero le hubiera gustado tanto quedarse en la cama… esa fue una de las cosas que echó más de menos cuando se escapó con Drogón. Prácticamente lo echó todo de menos, pero dormir calentita en una cómoda y mullida cama sin pensar en las hormigas corriendo por todo su cuerpo, o bichos, o posibles enemigos que la sorprendieran indefensa valía su peso en oro.

Se levantó estirando los brazos para desperezarse, e inmediatamente salieron sus criadas Dothrakis, las cuales habían estado preparando el baño. Las saludó a todas por sus nombres, como siempre, y le pidió a Missandrei que le escogiera un vestido para ponerse ese día, mientras se daba un baño.

- ¿Sabes que tenemos para hoy?- Preguntó en alto a su inestimable ayudante.

- Hay unas cuantas audiencias en el salón principal, tiene que pasar revista a las tropas... ah, y tiene que firmar unos cuantos documentos en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo disponible.

Eso hizo que Daenerys suspirara de cansancio.

"_Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo… ya estoy agotada y ni siquiera he empezado…"_

Pero en el fondo sabía que no le quedaba otra opción. Además, la situación en Mereen no era la mejor, y tenía demasiados enemigos como para bajar la guardia, siquiera un solo día.

- Por cierto, también tiene que hablar con usted Ser Jorah, con respecto a su esposo.

Solo escuchar la palabra "esposo" hizo que Daenerys se pusiera rígida.

- ¿Ya ha conseguido por fin que ese traidor suelte la lengua para hacer algo más que adular?

- Eso ya lo desconozco.- Respondió Missandrei con su habitual diplomacia mientras entraba al baño privado de la reina para ponerse a su disposición.- Lo que tenga que hablar con él no es de mi incumbencia.

- Tú siempre tan diplomática, mi querida Missandrei.- Sonrió la reina, haciendo que su ayudante respondiera con una sincera sonrisa. Las dos se estimaban y se admiraban mutuamente.

- Solo procuro hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible, mi señora.- Respondió con humildad la joven morena.

- Bien pues… vamos a acabar de arreglarnos.- Sentenció Daenerys levantándose de la bañera.- Cuando antes acabemos, mejor.

* * *

El día, desgraciadamente para ella, no estaba resultando demasiado agradable. Todo eran quejas, peticiones absurdas, solución de litigios, algún noble retrasado en información que venía a pedirle formalmente matrimonio…

"_Para matrimonios estoy…"_

Encima, Ser Jorah Mormont no había conseguido que ese desgraciado de Hizark ho Loraz confesara algo, realmente era muy duro de pelar. Ser Barristan tuvo el sentido común de detenerlo el día que ella desapareció en las Arenas de Mereen junto con Drogón, y cuando regresó, en cuanto se recuperó un poco fue directa a los calabozos y le dio dos bofetadas por lo que había hecho. Desde entonces, durante todos estos años ese maldito desgraciado no había vuelto a ver la luz del sol, y probablemente no lo vería en lo que le restara de vida.

- No se preocupe, hablará tarde o temprano.- Le prometió su fiel caballero, para después irse y volver a torturar a su "aun" esposo.

- ¿Puedo comentar algo, mi señora?- Preguntó entonces Gusano Gris, el comandante en jefe de sus "inmaculados".

Daenerys asintió con la cabeza.

- Tal vez… él sea la "Arpía".

- Eso también lo he pensado.- Pensó en alto la reina.- Si es así, con más motivo hay que matarlo entre horribles dolores. Quiero su cabeza en la pica mayor par que todos lo vean, debe ser un castigo ejemplar.

- Mi señora, tal vez no es buena idea que haga eso.- Cuestionó entonces Ser Barristan.- Si él es en verdad la "Arpía", pondrán a otro en su lugar. Él es la cabeza visible de toda esta organización, no toda la organización.

- ¿Y qué me aconsejáis que haga?

- De momento, no matarlo, eso sublevaría a sus bases. Hay que localizar a la autentica Arpía y negociar con ella.

- Eso ya se hizo en su momento y no sirvió de nada.

- Porque no negociábamos con la Arpía directamente.- Respondió nuevamente Ser Barristan.- Sino con enviados, emisarios y consejeros. Es la única manera de conseguir una paz verdadera e indefinida en esta ciudad.

- Claro, si no fuera porque esa "Arpía" lo que quiere es asesinarme…- Concluyo para sus adentros la reina.

Daenerys sopesó lo que le decía su leal consejero, y tuvo que reconocerse que tenía razón. Se levantó de la silla y bajó los escalones, pensativa.

- De todos modos, seguimos estando en la línea de salida.- Pensó en alto una vez bajó todos los escalones y empezó a dar vueltas.- No tenemos nada, una pista o indicio que nos diga quién es y donde está escondido. Y mientras tanto… mis libertos, mis nobles soldados, mis "inmaculados" caen como moscas, uno a uno, por la espalda y sin honor, por culpa de esos…- Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de frustración e, inconscientemente, apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. La frustración y la rabia hacía mella en ella.

De pronto, Missandrei apareció abruptamente, nerviosa. Al percatarse de su presencia, todos se giraron para prestarle atención.

- Mi señora, aquí hay alguien que desea hablar con vos.

- Ya hemos acabado las audiencias para el pueblo por hoy.- Respondió Ser Barristan.- Que venga mañana.

- Es lo que le he dicho, pero ha insistido mucho en verla hoy.- Comentó nuevamente la chica.- Dice que puede ayudarnos a localizar a la "Arpía".

Ser Barristan y Daenerys se miraron, entre sorprendidos y curiosos.

- Hazlo pasar, pues.- Afirmó la reina, dirigiéndose a Missandrei. Si al final era algo intrascendente, siempre podía expulsarlo de la ciudad, pero ahora mismo necesitaba cualquier ayuda para resolver esto, y no era el momento de rechazar cualquier información, por muy insignificante que fuera.

Missandrei se marchó y volvió nuevamente, siguiéndola detrás una muchacha de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos negros como la noche. Vestía como un mercenario, y por la seguridad y el aplomo que demostraba, era evidente que era alguien peligroso. Lo único que no cuadraba con todo aquel aire de peligrosidad era la baja estatura de aquella muchacha.

- Me han dicho que puedes ayudarnos a localizar a la "Arpía". ¿Tienes acaso información sobre ese líder?- Preguntó la reina.

La muchacha tardó un par de segundos en responder.

- No, aun no… pero os la puedo servir en bandeja.

Todos miraron extrañados a aquella misteriosa joven.

- Una suposición muy presuntuosa por tu parte.- Cuestionó la reina con superioridad.

- Puede… Pero pónganme a prueba y verán de lo que soy capaz.

Ser Barristan la observaba intrigado, y cuando se fijó en su mirada, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Reconocía las señales de peligro, y verla a ella era como si un cuerno de señal de alarma sonara justo al lado de su oído.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿Qué quien soy yo?- La muchacha emitió una risa suave y grave, gutural.- Eso no importa.

La respuesta de la muchacha llevaba implícito un tono burla, pero su mirada se tornó tan gélida que Ser Barristan sintió una sensación que casi ya había olvidado, pero que reconocía con facilidad. Una sensación que no tenía desde hacía tiempo, cuando aún era joven y luchaba en el campo de batalla.

Esa sensación… era el miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

La mercenaria y Gusano Gris paseaban por las soleadas, estrechas y adoquinadas calles de Mereen. A los lados, gruesos muros de piedra que formaban unas casas pegadas a las otras, material preparado para repeler las altas temperaturas del que solía hacer en aquella ciudad. A su alrededor se escuchaba los sonidos típicos de una ciudad con vida y alma. Música, gritos, conversación, risas… miles de personas se dedicaban a hacer sus cosas, libertos, mercaderes, prostitutas, niños abandonados… Todos hacían su vida como si no pasara nada.

- Aun no sé por qué la reina desea que vaya contigo…- Protestó ligeramente Gusano Gris, se sentía como una niñera.

- Yo se lo pedí.- Respondió la mercenaria mientras seguía caminando.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó nuevamente, sorprendido por aquella afirmación.

- Ahora lo verás…

Siguieron caminando como si nada, y de pronto, Gusano Gris vio como la chica sonreía. Francamente no le gustaba nada aquella sonrisa, no era un gesto espontaneo, y en su rostro se convertía en una especie de mueca sombría, como un aviso de muerte.

- Nos están siguiendo.

Gusano Gris fingió seguir caminando como si nada, pero agudizó su vista y se percató que tenía razón. Había varios niños que los observaban de reojo, así como algunos adultos que imitaban hacer sus quehaceres. Pero de lo que no había ninguna duda era que les seguían dos, como mucho tres sujetos, los cuales se escondían para que no los pudieran detectar. Hizo amago de desenvainar, cuando la mercenaria le puso discretamente la mano en la empuñadura.

- Quieto, ya contaba con esto.

- Que quieres decir… ¿Esperas que nos maten?

La muchacha tardó un par de segundos en contestar y luego sonrió levemente mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Un gesto que le generó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

- No, créeme, hoy no nos van a matar.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que la mercenaria consideró que era el momento de volver al castillo. Si todo salía según lo planeado, su "paseo" con el comandante en jefe de la reina llegaría a los oídos adecuados. Esperaba entones que su objetivo picara el anzuelo y, si tenía mucha suerte, tal vez le enviaría un "regalito" de bienvenida… En fin, sea como fuere, el objetivo de aquel paseo y lo que ella esperaba era que la "Arpía" supiera de su existencia y a quien servía. Si todo salía según lo esperado, la "Arpía" caería en su trampa y entonces no tendría escapatoria.

* * *

- No me gusta esa chica.

Ser Barristan daba vueltas en los aposentos privados de la reina, donde se había convocado una reunión en la cual solo tenían acceso muy pocos miembros. Allí solo estaban Daenerys, Ser Barristan, Jorah Mormont, Belwas el fuerte, Missandrei y Gusano Gris. Daenerys observaba como el maduro caballero se ponía nervioso cada vez que se nombraba a la misteriosa mercenaria.

- No entiendo por qué tenemos que contratarla. Ya tenemos a otro mercenario, tal vez mejor que esa muchacha…

- Que ahora mismo está en Myr cumpliendo una orden específica, el cual yo mandé en persona.- Replicó la reina.

- Yo aun no la conozco, no sé quién es y por lo tanto no puedo opinar personalmente… pero me parece muy extraño que haya aparecido así, de repente, de la nada.- Dijo Ser Jorah.- No ha negociado un precio, no ha informado de sus honorarios…sinceramente, me parece muy sospechoso. No es un comportamiento típico de un mercenario.

- ¡Claro! Porque lo que quiere realmente es matar a nuestra reina.- Contestó Ser Barristan alterado. Hasta a la reina le parecía extraño que Ser Barristan actuara así. Siempre tan comedido y sensato, y ahora se comportaba como un niño asustado frente a una bestia salvaje.- Seguro que la ha contratado la "Arpía" para acabar con ella. Ni siquiera nos ha dicho su nombre, y alguien que oculta su nombre oculta muchas cosas, y ninguna buena. ¡Hay que detenerla inmediatamente!

- Si hubiera querido matarme, ya lo hubiera hecho. Oportunidades las ha tenido.- Pensó en alto la reina, después see dirigió a Gusano Gris.- ¿Tú qué piensas? Has estado con ella más que todos nosotros juntos ¿Crees que es digna de confianza?

Gusano Gris se tomó un momento para reflexionar su respuesta.

- No sé qué pensar de ella aun. Yo también he llegado a pensar que podía ser una asesina enviado por la "Arpía", pero no es de aquí y, por lo que he visto de ella, tiene muy claro que quiere acabar con líder de los "Hijos de la Arpía". Tal vez realmente si quiera atraparlo y servírnoslo en bandeja.

- Estoy de acuerdo Gusano Gris.- Afirmó Daenerys.- Pero lo que quiero sabes es que piensas tú sobre ella.

- ¿La verdad?

Daenerys afirmó con la cabeza.

- Hay algo… extraño en esa chica, algo oscuro. Estoy de acuerdo con Ser Barristan, guarda muchos secretos, pero lo que veo en ella no es bueno.

- Bien.- Reflexionó la reina para sus adentros.- Por favor, retiraos todos, menos Missandrei.

Todos se retiraron, excepto su fiel ayudante.

- ¿Desea algo de mí, mi señora?- Preguntó en cuanto se quedaron solas.

- Siéntate.- La invitó señalando con la mano una silla situada cerca de ella, a lo cual la joven traductora obedeció y se sentó, poniéndose frente a ella.- Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar…

- ¿Qué quiere decir, mi señora?

- Pues que no sé qué hacer con respecto a la mercenaria.- Confesó la reina.- Por una parte, comparto todos y cada uno de los argumentos que me han dado mis consejeros. Esa chica es misteriosa… y peligrosa, tal vez no sea de fiar. – La agarró de la mano- Dime la verdad. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿Qué harías?

La joven traductora estuvo pensando la respuesta adecuada.

- Tal vez me equivoque con mi suposición, pero… creo que esa chica es de la clase de personas que es mejor tener como amigas que como enemigas.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo.- Afirmó Daenerys, mirando a un punto indefinido en el suelo.- He hablado con ella en privado, y si hubiera querido me hubiera podido matar sin problemas, no había nadie que pudiera defenderme.

- Puede que, tal vez, no desee matarla…

Daenerys soltó su mano, se incorporó, levantó la mirada y la observó. Tal vez las cosas fueran más sencillas de lo se imaginaba…

- Puede ser.- Dijo pensativa.- Pero de todos modos guarda tantos secretos… ¿Quién es, que hace aquí, por qué ha venido a nosotros…?

Missandrei sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

- Puedes retirarte.

La muchacha se retiró y Daenerys se asomó al balcón para pensar. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta, y sus consejeros tampoco es que la hubieran podido ayudar mucho. En el fondo no era su culpa, todos estaban tan intrigados y desorientados como ella misma.

_"Pero la reacción de Ser Barristan…"_

Tal vez ya empezaba a chochear, era un hombre de edad madura y había pasado mucho en esta vida. Por una parte les entendía a todos, a ella tampoco le gustaba aquella chica. Que no dijera su nombre era muy sospechoso, tampoco sus honorarios, ni el motivo de por qué había ido allí. Era evidente que trabajaba para otra persona.

_"¿Pero para quien… Y cuál es su objetivo?"_

Pero de una cosa estaba convencida. No había venido a matarla… al menos de momento…

Pensó en Daario Naharis, su amado Daario, el cual estaba lejos de ella. Tan arrogante, tan altanero, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan guapo…

_"¿Dónde estás ahora mismo, mi querido Daario? ¿Me echarás de menos o estarás ahora mismo embriagándote de vino y acostándote con alguna puta myerense…?"_

Él la aconsejaría bien. Era mercenario, un excelente mercenario además. Conocía el gremio mejor que nadie, el sabría qué hacer al respecto.

Se obligó a quitar a Daario de su pensamiento y se centró nuevamente en el problema, esa extraña y misteriosa mercenaria que había aparecido de la nada para ayudarlos. No lo pudo evitar, pero cada vez que pensaba en ella el vello se le erizaba y se le ponía la carne de gallina. Tal vez valía la pena hacer caso del último consejo de Missandrei y mantenerla bien cerca y controlada. Tarde o temprano sus secretos saldrían a la luz, y si su objetivo era acabar con ella, la neutralizarían. Puede que, incluso, valiera la pena mantenerla con vida para sacarle dichos secretos a la fuerza, a lo mejor valía más por lo que callaba que por lo que hablaba.

_"Y quien sabe… si consigue localizar a la "Arpía", hasta me hará un gran favor…"_

* * *

Desde el balcón podía ver toda la panorámica de Mereen, con su pirámide de fondo, suavemente iluminada por la luna llena y las estrellas que la rodeaban. Era una bonita estampa, nada que ver con Braavos, donde la niebla permanente tapaba la vista a un metro a la redonda.

Se apoyó de costado en una pared con su hombro, y cruzó los brazos, pensativa. No había que ser muy inteligente para ver que todos desconfiaban de ella, y con razón. En realidad esta no era la forma clásica de hacer las cosas al estilo de la casa de Blanco y Negro, pero francamente, le daba igual. Era la primera vez que hacía un encargo sin ningún tipo de supervisión, completamente autónoma de la hermandad, así que haría las cosas a su manera, que es como a ella le gustaba hacer realmente las cosas. No pensaba tardar mucho en localizar a esa "Arpía", solo faltaba que asomara un dedo y tendría atrapada a su presa. En el momento en que lo consiguiera, la confianza en ella aumentaría exponencialmente.

_"Podía inventarme un nombre, forjar un carácter falso… cuando alguien no se identifica, todos reaccionan de la misma manera."_

Pero eso no formaba parte de su plan, y si el "hombre bondadoso" supiera cómo estaba realizado este trabajo se echaría las manos a la cabeza. La verdad es que le importaba un pimiento lo que pensara ahora aquel viejo decrépito y el resto de los miembros de la hermandad. Se había pasado años ocultando su identidad, aprendiendo a mentir y actuar, haciéndose pasar por "la asesina perfecta"… Le costó sangre, sudor, lágrimas, y quedarse temporalmente sin sus cinco sentidos, pero lo había conseguido. Y lo hizo tan bien que todos esos imbéciles la habían creído.

No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar a Ser Barristan, la única persona que tal vez la reconociera si se quitara la máscara. Antes de dirigirse a Mereen estuvo tentada en no ponérsela, pero hizo caso a su juicio y se la puso. Ahora podía decir que tomó una buena decisión, sino todo el plan se hubiera ido al garete. Igualmente le llamó la atención la reacción de aquel viejo caballero la primera vez que entró en aquella sala. Se puso lívido como un fantasma, casi parecía que le iba a dar algo, vio el miedo en sus ojos, y si no hubiera sido por la situación en la que estaba, se hubiera carcajeado en su cara.

_"Tal vez sospecha quien soy. Todo el mundo me dice que tengo mirada de lobo, la mirada de los Stark. Puede que Ser Barristan viera un fantasma conocido…"_

Recordó a la familia en donde nació, su familia de verdad, la del norte. Entonces se hacía llamar Arya de la casa Stark. En aquellos tiempos no era más que una niñita estúpida que quería ser un espíritu libre y correr aventuras por los bosques, luchar con espadas, armarse caballero y combatir con honor, igual que las historias que había escuchado de los soldados, en los libros y en las canciones. Un mundo de fantasía que no existía….

Esbozó una mueca triste, pero recuperó el control de su cara inmediatamente. Esos recuerdos eran estúpidos, Arya ya no existía. Fue una niña idiota y toda su familia era idiota también. Si no lo fueran, no estarían todos muertos.

De pronto escuchó un sonido, muy débil. Tanto que puede que a otra persona se le hubiera pasado por alto, pero no para ella. Ese sonido era la puerta de entrada a la habitación, la cual se entreabrió ligeramente. Inmediatamente después, unos sigilosos y casi imperceptibles pasos se dirigieron hacia ella, lenta pero inexorablemente. La muchacha sonrió.

_"La "Arpía" ya ha asomado su dedito… Perfecto, ha sido más pronto de lo que me pensaba."_

Dejó que se acercara sigilosamente, quieta, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de su intromisión. Seguidamente escuchó como un filo de acero se deslizaba hacia arriba a través de su vaina. Estaba cerca, lo sabía. Un ligerísimo chasquido del hombro le informó que tenía el brazo levantado, justo detrás de ella. Y reaccionó.

Antes siquiera que el asesino pudiera hacer otro movimiento, esta giró rápidamente y le dio un veloz y certero puñetazo en la tráquea, un golpe que si se hacía bien, noqueaba a cualquier adversario independientemente de su tamaño. Su adversario soltó la daga y cayó al suelo mientras se agarraba al cuello intentando respirar. Lo miró, y esbozó una mueca de medio lado.

_"Uhm, aficionados…"_

La verdad es que no esperaba mucho de las dotes de "Los hijos de la Arpía". Según la información que tenía, no eran más que unos antiguos esclavistas que se rebelaban contra la reina. Casi no tenía formación ni tampoco experiencia militar, sólo era una guerrilla que se amparaba en el factor sorpresa para aniquilar a sus enemigos de forma rastrera y cobarde. Si este era el mejor asesino de la "Arpía", no tenía ninguna duda que solucionaría este problema antes de chasquear los dedos. Y si la "Arpía" pensaba que podía utilizar las mismas armas que ella en igualdad de condiciones es que era francamente imbécil.

_"Solo a un imbécil se le ocurriría matar a un profesional con otro asesino."_

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y llamó en Alto Valyrio a los "inmaculados" para que acudieran. Vinieron dos soldados, y les ordenó que agarraran al prisionero y lo llevaran a las mazmorras, para que lo prepararan en la mesa de tortura. Cogió sus cuchillos y salió tras ellos. No era algo que le encantara hacer, pero esta noche le tocaba realizar una larga sesión de "cosquillas".

Iba a ser una noche muy, pero que muy larga…


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡PIEDAD POR FAVOR, HABLARÉ! ¡OS DIRE TODO LO QUE QUERAIS!

El pobre desgraciado chillaba de dolor, después de tres horas de una ininterrumpida e interminable sesión de "cosquillas". Fruto de aquellas "cosquillas", tenía amputados tres dedos de la mano izquierda, cuatro uñas de la derecha, los tendones cortados de la parte trasera de la pierna izquierda y varias ulceraciones en el estomago, así como quemaduras repartidas por todo el cuerpo y latigazos en carne viva por la espalda. Viviría, pero se había convertido en un tullido para el resto de su vida.

Le miró con total indiferencia. Aquel "asesino" había sido bastante resistente, más de lo que se imaginaba. Cuando le clavó el puñal en la mano aulló de dolor, pero no claudicó. Tampoco claudicó cuando ordenó a uno de los soldados que le diera con el látigo hasta dejar su espalda en carne viva, e incluso cuando le arrancó las uñas de la mano derecha, algo en lo que hasta el más fuerte daría su alma al desconocido con tal de que parara aquel dolor. Cuando empezaron las quemaduras estaba tan agotado que se desmayó, pero lo recuperaron a base de tirarle cubos de agua helada. De pronto, cuando le cortó el tercer dedo, algo en él se quebró y claudicó.

En el fondo odiaba hacer "cosquillas". Solo se había visto obligada a hacerlo otra vez anterior, y cada vez que lo hacía le recordaba todos los horrores vividos en Harrenhal.

_"Los siete infiernos reencarnados en la tierra…"_

Recordó a Ser Gregor, a Polliver, al "Cosquillas"… Incluso a Raff "El dulce", el cual ya no era tan dulce bajo los canales de Braavos, donde las anguilas se pegaron un festín a costa de su bonito cadáver. Eran basura, podrida y muerta.

_"El mundo está mucho mejor sin ellos."_

Se centró nuevamente en lo que tenía que estar. Frente a ella tenía lo que quedaba de un hombre que había intentado asesinarla, tullido e insignificante. Tenía una mueca de terror en el rostro, sollozaba como un niño pequeño y temblaba como una hoja, psicológicamente destruido. No se sintió satisfecha, en realidad lo que a ella le gustaba era matar, ver morir a la gente. Le fascinaba ver como la vida se les escapaba de entre sus dedos sin poderlo evitar, para ver como sus cuerpos se quedaban inertes, con una expresión vacía en el rostro. Eso le encantaba, pero ver a un tullido aterrorizado no le generaba ningún aliciente.

Ordenó a los soldados que salieran de la sala hasta nueva orden, y una vez que se marcharon y se quedaron a solas, se acercó a su prisionero, poniéndose frente a él.

- Ya sabes la pregunta, así que solo quiero una respuesta, y quiero que me digas la verdad.- Dijo con un tono tan glacial que, más que hablar, parecía que restallara como un látigo en el aire.

El hombre asintió tembloroso con la cabeza, acompañada con una mueca de horror, y dijo un nombre. Entonces sonrió.

- Sé que me dices la verdad, y seré magnánima contigo. ¿Deseas vivir?

El hombre la miró extrañado, como si esperara una trampa por su parte, pero negó con la cabeza y volvió a sollozar.

- Bien, es lo justo. Te concederé el regalo.

Sacó un puñal de la parte baja de la espalda y se lo clavó en el corazón. Era una muerte rápida y relativamente indolora, tal y como le había enseñado "El perro" cuando hicieron la matanza en la posada. Le enseñó donde estaba el corazón y le ordenó rematar al muchacho que había herido anteriormente. Este lloraba pidiendo clemencia, igual que el hombre al que estaba matando en ese momento.

Vio como se escapaba la vida de su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron vacios e inertes, y eso sí le gustó, hasta el punto de eliminar el regusto amargo que le había provocado hacerle "cosquillas". Cuando acabó, salió de las mazmorras y se dirigió a su habitación, para recoger sus armas y partir. Si todo salía según lo previsto, tal y como había prometido a la Reina Dragón, le serviría a la "Arpía" en bandeja.

* * *

- Mi reina, debéis despertaros.- Abrió la puerta abruptamente Ser Jorah.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?- Se incorporó alarmada, en parte por la intromisión, en parte porque despertarla a altas horas de la madrugada solo podía significar problemas.

- Han intentado atacar a la mercenaria.

Daenerys abrió los ojos fruto de la sorpresa, se levantó abruptamente y se puso la bata situado en una silla y que había dejado colgada antes de acostarse. Salieron los dos de la habitación y se encontraron con Gusano Gris, acompañado de dos "inmaculados", esperándoles en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó la reina a Gusano Gris, esperando su informe.

- Verá mi reina... – Empezó a explicar el comandante en jefe de los "Inmaculados".- Estos dos soldados estaban montando guardia en el pasillo inferior, cuando escucharon que alguien les llamaba. Al acudir a la llamada comprobaron que era la habitación de la mercenaria, cuando entraron vieron a un hombre tendido en el suelo intentando respirar y un cuchillo en el suelo, pero la mercenaria estaba ilesa. Esta les ordenó que llevaran a aquel hombre a las mazmorras y fue tras ellos.

- ¿En las mazmorras?- Preguntó sorprendida.- Jorah, tenemos que ir ahí, hay que hablar con ese hombre…

- No es necesario, mi reina.- Interrumpió Gusano Gris.- Está muerto.

- ¿Cómo dices?- El que preguntó entonces fue Ser Jorah.

- Según me han contado estos soldados, la mercenaria lo estuvo torturando durante varias horas, y cuando estaba a punto de confesar, les ordenó salir de la sala. Cuando la mercenaria salió y entraron para comprobar el estado del prisionero, este estaba muerto.

Tanto Daenerys como Ser Jorah Mormont se miraron, pensando lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde está ahora la mercenaria? –Preguntó este.

- No…Lo sabemos, ser Jorah.- Contestó Gusano Gris, cohibido y avergonzado por no poder informar adecuadamente con todos los detalles.- Según me han contado los soldados, subió rápidamente a coger sus armas y salió del palacio sin decir a donde iba.

- ¿Tampoco dijo ningún nombre?

Gusano Gris negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no se me informó antes?- Preguntó nuevamente Ser Jorah, esta vez enfadado.- Estos soldados tenían que haber informado en el momento en el que encontraron a aquel hombre, era su obligación.

- No deseo justificar mi mala actuación ni la de los soldados, Ser Jorah.- Respondió el "Inmaculado".- Pero yo acabo de enterarme y, como sabrá, le he informado en cuanto tuve constancia de ello. Mis soldados sin embargo no pudieron informar antes debido a que la mercenaria les amenazó con rajarles el cuello si se les ocurría avisar a alguien antes de que ella acabara con sus…"Cosquillas".

- ¿Cosquillas?- Preguntó intrigada la reina.

- Si, ella lo llamaba así.- Contestó Gusano Gris también extrañado por la particular forma de llamar a la tortura.

La reina plateada cruzó los brazos, pensativa.

- Tal vez… haya algún modo de saber que pasó ahí abajo.

Jorah Mormont la observó, e hizo una mueca de preocupación en cuanto se percató de lo que estaba maquinando.

- Mi señora, no sé si es buena idea que… le vea…

- No nos queda otra opción.- Se dirigió a Gusano Gris y los dos soldados. – Bien, bajemos a las mazmorras.

* * *

Sus penetrantes ojos verdes observaban a lo lejos el palacio de la Reina Dragón, bañado por la suave luz de la luna y enmarcado todo por las cortinas que se movían al son de la suave brisa nocturna. Se levantó el velo verde y dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que portaba en la mano. Era un dorado de Rejo esplendido, algo que notó nada más saborearlo en la boca. Ya tenía muchos años, el poco tiempo que le quedaba quería vivirlo probando esos pequeños placeres de la vida que la hacían un poco más agradable.

De pronto sintió una presencia tras ella alguien a quien esperaba a su pesar. Esta no era la forma ortodoxa de invitar a alguien, pero había que decir en su favor que su invitada era alguien muy… particular.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, pequeña.- Saludó sin tan siquiera girarse.

- Tiene una forma muy extraña de invitarme a hablar con usted.

La anciana hizo una risa con la boca cerrada.

- Desde luego, pero seguramente te hubieras negado a asistir si te hubiera invitado formalmente a través de un mensajero…

La muchacha sonrió, una mueca macabra en la máscara que portaba.

- Ha respondido más rápido de lo que yo me esperaba.

La anciana hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros, le levantó el velo y volvió a dar un sorbo a la copa de vino.

- En realidad no tanto, he estado sopesando mucho si invitarte o declinar esa idea.

La muchacha enarcó una ceja y escuchó a la "Gracia verde" reír. Poseía una risa suave y muy elegante, agradable al oído. Después esta se giró para observarla.

- Oh, no te extrañes. Serás muy buena en lo tuyo, pero la veteranía es un grado, querida. Supe de tu existencia en el momento en que pusiste un pie en el palacio de la reina Daenerys.

- Vaya, es un honor que tenga tanta deferencia a mi persona…- Ironizó la muchacha.

- Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta quien eres realmente.

La chica hizo un amago de mueca interrogante, pero logró controlar su expresión.

- ¿Acaso sabéis quién soy?

- En realidad no. Desconozco tu identidad, pero si sé lo que eres.

La "Gracia Verde" se levantó nuevamente el velo, bebió otro sorbo de vino y empezó a caminar, bajando los escalones mientras hablaba.

- Llevo escuchando relatos de gente como tú desde que era muy pequeña. Relatos tristes, lúgubres, peligrosos…entre murmullos y secretos. Todo aquel que os nombraba temblaba de miedo, y el terror asomaba por sus ojos. En Ghis os llamaban "Los sirvientes de la muerte", nadie se atrevía a nombrar el nombre de vuestro dios y vuestra hermandad. Se creía que con solo nombrar a vuestro dios, este enviaría a un sirviente para que matara al que había osado nombrarlo.

- Se dicen muchas historias sobre nosotros, casi todas falsas.- Respondió la muchacha mientras la "Gracia Verde" se colocaba frente a ella.

- Las historias serán falsas, pero el mensaje si es autentico. ¿Verdad?- Cuestionó la anciana, mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos casi inhumanos.- Verás, si ha llegado mi hora, me gustaría que te quitaras la máscara con la que te ocultas.

- Que me quite la máscara no retrasará lo inevitable.

- Tienes toda la razón.- Respondió la anciana, mientras enfatizaba el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza.- Pero me gustaría ver el verdadero rostro de mi asesina, la mirada que tiene. Tómalo como un último deseo de una condenada a muerte.

Se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo, y decidió concederle ese deseo. Cuando se la quitó, la "Gracia Verde" la observó, mostrando inmediatamente una expresión de sorpresa.

- Vaya, vaya… que interesante.- Dijo mientras la examinaba detenidamente.- Una norteña pura, descendiente directa de los primeros hombres…

- ¿Acaso ha visto a muchos?

- Al contrario, a muy pocos.- Respondió.- Por eso me llaman la atención. ¿Cómo ha ido a parar una norteña tan lejos de su hogar y en una hermandad tan peligrosa como la que sirves?

- No es asunto suyo.

- Claro, como no… Lo entiendo, y lo respeto.- Concluyó la anciana.- Eres aun muy joven… y bonita, más bonita que la máscara que portabas. Y esos ojos…ah, me dicen tantas cosas….

La chica se estaba empezando a cansar ya de tanta cháchara. Si hubiera sido por ella, le hubiera clavado el cuchillo en el abdomen y hubiera arreglado el problema, pero tuvo que hacer acopio de su paciencia.

- Esa mirada es de lobo, no hay duda. – Dijo de repente la anciana mientras entrecerraba los ojos.- Tienes mirada de depredador.

- ¿Acaso eso le asusta?

- Sí, mucho.- Contestó la anciana con una mueca de miedo en el rostro.- Veo algo en ti que me aterroriza, eres algo más que un sirviente de tu dios.

La anciana vestida de verde retrocedió un par de pasos, con el rostro ligeramente crispado, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Pensaba que estaba preparada, pero… no, no deseo morir. No es el momento.

- Esto no es algo que se elija.

- Tienes razón, pero sé con certeza que no es mi momento.- Volvió a contestar la anciana.

- Debo ofrecerle la vida de la "Arpía" al dios de muchos rostros. Y esa es usted….

De pronto, la anciana reflexionó, dándose cuenta de que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, tenía una nueva oportunidad.

- Yo te puedo ofrecer a la "Arpía" para que lo sacrifiques a tu dios.

La joven no movió un músculo, pero en su mirada denotaba intriga y curiosidad.

- En los calabozos de la Reina Dragón hay un hombre enterrado en vida desde hace varios años. Intentó envenenarla con unas langostas el día que contrajeron matrimonio, mientras veían las peleas en las arenas de Mereen. Fue acusado de intento de asesinato, encerrado y torturado desde entonces. Ahí tienes a la "Arpía".

- ¿Me ofreces acaso otra vida?

- Te cambio mi vida por la suya.- Concluyó la "Gracia Verde".- De todos modos, está muerto y enterrado en vida, es solo una sombra de lo que fue. Si alguien necesita el don de la muerte, es esta persona, no yo.

La chica se quedó reflexionando. Juntó todas las piezas y se percató que lo que le proponía aquella anciana era una jugada maestra, siempre y cuando prometiera sacrificar algo a cambio.

- Si le entrego esa vida a El Que Tiene Muchos Rostros, significará el fin de "Los hijos de la Arpía". ¿Sabes lo que sucederá entonces?

- Estoy dispuesta a asumir el sacrificio.

- Bien, porque a partir de ahora, se acabaron los asesinatos a los libertos y los soldados de la reina. Se acabaron las manifestaciones, las pintadas y los gritos en contra de la Reina Dragón, y terminareis de exigir las antiguas costumbres meerenses. Si la "Arpía" muere, todo esto se acaba ¿Queda claro?

La anciana no contestó, pero era evidente la respuesta que quería dar a entender. La verdad es que no podía haber ido todo mejor, siempre era bueno que alguien compartiera algún secreto con una, nunca se sabía cuándo podría ser de utilidad en un futuro.

Se giró y se dispuso a salir, pero antes quiso hacerle un último recordatorio.

- Si sucede un nuevo asesinato a nombre de la arpía, o una mísera pintada en la pared, te encontraré. Vendré a por ti, te cortaré el cuello y se la serviré en bandeja de plata a la Reina Dragón, tan y como le prometí.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza, y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar, después de ponerse la máscara. Se percató que no la había tratado de usted, pero ya poco le importaba. Alguien que era capaz de sacrificar a un inocente con tal de salvar su pellejo no era digno de respeto.

Era de día cuando llegó al palacio de la Reina. Nada más entrar, se encontró con Ser Barristan bastante nervioso.

- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?- Preguntó el maduro caballero.- La reina está torturando a su esposo para que le diga todo lo que sabe de la tortura que hiciste esta noche.

Ni siquiera le contestó. Se giró y fue directa a las mazmorras, para encontrarse con la reina. Cuando llegó, se encontró a esta a Ser Jorah Mormont, Gusano Gris y los soldados que le acompañaron esta noche en la sala de torturas. En el centro había un pobre desgraciado, el cual solo era un saco despellejado de huesos y piel. Tenía una larga, negra, rizada y enmarañada melena, acompañada por una frondosa barba y bigote. Casi le tapaba toda la cara, pero la mirada que alcanzó a ver era la de alguien ausente, muerto en vida. Estaban preguntándole que había oído de la anterior tortura de una forma un tanto apremiante.

- No es necesario que le torturéis más.- Contestó, haciendo que se giraran todos, sorprendidos.- Siempre habíais tenido a la "Arpía" en las mazmorras, solo que no erais conscientes de ello.

Entonces todos se miraron, y miraron también a Hizdhar zo Loraq, el marido de la reina, el cual empezó a reír, con una risa que denotaba su locura.


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys miraba la cabeza untada en brea de su difunto "marido", el cual brillaba a la luz del sol colgada en la pica mayor del palacio, a la vista de todos. Su rostro reflejaba indiferencia, y también alivio. Por fin se había acabado la "Arpía", por fin volvía a ser libre, y dedicarse a gobernar con tranquilidad…

_"No, en realidad no. Aun me quedan muchos enemigos que derrotar…"_

Desgraciadamente para ella, la "Arpía" era solo uno de ellos, aunque era el más difícil de localizar. Llevaba varios años de guerras contra Yunkai y Astapor, dos ciudades esclavistas que ella misma había liberado anteriormente en su camino. Hasta ahora los había mantenido a raya evitando todos los conatos de invasión que había tenido, y el hecho de que sus dragones estuvieran por ahí sueltos hacía que los ejércitos de esas dos ciudades no terminaran de atacar de forma contundente debido a un ataque sorpresa de sus "hijos". Les tenían demasiado miedo para enfrentarse a ella en campo abierto.

_"Y si se enteran de que la "Arpía" ha muerto, será un golpe de efecto que les debilitará aun más…"_

Esas palabras que dijo Ser Barristan eran muy certeras. Ser Jorah recomendó un contraataque hacia esas ciudades, restablecer la paz y colocar un consejo de confianza que pudieran plantar cara y aplastar a los esclavistas de una buena vez. Esta vez elegiría ella en persona los integrantes del consejo y, por supuesto, tenía otro plan en mente. Algo que en su momento no hizo, pero siempre se puede enmendar un error…

Aun así, no se atrevía del todo a lanzar un contraataque definitivo, al menos hasta que Daario volviera de Myr. Sus tropas habían quedado mermadas por los continuos ataques de la "Arpía", así como las batallas que había tenido a lo largo de estos años contra los ejércitos de Astapor y Yunkai. Por suerte, los libertos que se unieron a su causa estaban completando su entrenamiento y ya eran una potente fuerza. Los "Inmaculados" por suerte no habían sido mermados excesivamente, aun le quedaban siete mil quinientos soldados, aparte de los "cuervos de la tormenta" de Daario.

_"Pero siempre puedo tener un ejército más fuerte…"_

Solo le faltaba una fuerza, solo una, y si Daario había conseguido su objetivo su ejército estaría completo. Con tamaña fuerza nadie se atrevería a amenazarla en toda la Bahía de los esclavos. Incluso podría atreverse a invadir Poniente, una vez que sus "hijos" fueran lo suficientemente grandes y maduros.

Absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se percató que alguien se acercaba, situándose tras ella.

- Mi señora…

Daenerys dio un ligero brinco de sorpresa, pero reconoció en seguida la voz de la persona que la había interrumpido.

- ¿Qué quieres, Missandrei?- Preguntó después de girarse.

- Vengo a informarle que Daario Naharis acaba de llegar y solicita hablar con usted en privado.

_"Lo que quiere Daario realmente es que vayamos a mis aposentos a follar…."_

Hizo una leve sonrisa y despidió a Missandrei, la cual se fue tan discretamente como vino. Giró la cabeza y observó una última vez la cabeza de Hizdahr zo Loraq, si tuviera una copa en la mano la habría alzado a su salud.

_"Adiós, querido esposo. Aquí te pudrirás al sol mientras yo voy a follar con mi amante."_

Se giró y se encaminó directamente a sus aposentos. Esperaba que Daario ya estuviera allí, a ser posible, ya preparado y dispuesto.

En este momento, no deseaba otra cosa más.

* * *

- ¿Cómo han ido las negociaciones?

Delante de ella estaba viendo en todo su esplendor la ancha espalda, los glúteos prietos y las largas y musculosas piernas de Daario, coronado con aquel pelo azul tan extravagante que le caía por los hombros igual que una cascada. La verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho con las vistas. Daario era un hombre muy estrafalario, pero era guapo, tenía un cuerpo que hacía suspirar a cualquier fémina y era un amante de primera.

- No ha ido mal del todo, la verdad.- Respondió su amante con su habitual chulería, mientras destapaba una botella de vino y lo abocaba en dos copas.- ¿Realmente es necesario que hablemos ahora de negocios, mi hermosa reina?

Ese comentario la hizo reír.

- En algún momento tendremos que hablar de ello, no vamos a estar el resto de la vida en la cama.

- Es una pena, no hay nada que me guste más que entregarme con vos a los placeres del amor.- Respondió seductoramente el mercenario mientras traía las dos copas, se sentaba al borde de la cama y le entregaba una a la reina plateada.

- Eres un adulador.- Respondió Daenerys mientras recogía la copa que le ofrecía y bebía un sorbo.- Cuando quieras, ya puedes empezar.

Daario bebío un buen trago y respondió.

- Digamos… que tengo dos noticias. Una buena y una mala.

Daenerys hizo un gesto de contrariedad. No era lo que ella esperaba.

- Ahora es cuando me vas a decir que cual noticia prefiero que me des primero…

- Pues no, mi hermosa reina plateada.- Respondió Daario con aplastante seguridad.- Más que nada, porque una noticia lleva implícita la otra. La buena noticia es que el Khal Zhaggo ha accedido a tu petición de colaboración.

En el rostro de la reina se gestó una mueca de gran alegría. Era lo que ella quería, así que la mala noticia no pensó que fuera tan grave.

- ¡Daario, pero eso es maravilloso…!

- No cante aun victoria, mi hermosa reina Dragón.- Interrumpió entonces el mercenario bastante serio.- Zhaggo ha accedido, si a cambio nos reunimos con él y con su mejor jinete de sangre para un desafío por combate.

A Daenerys casi se le cayó la copa de la impresión, para después notar como la furia la invadía por completo.

- ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a tamaña insolencia…?!

- Es el requisito que me ha pedido para reunirse con vos.

Se quedó pensativa, esto sí que no se lo esperaba. Era evidente que Zhaggo quería humillarla, o algo mucho peor. Aun así, había algo que no le cuadraba en todo aquello.

- ¿Su mejor "jinete de sangre"? ¿Es que acaso no quiere hacerlo él mismo?

- Verá, ahora entenderá por qué he tardado tanto en venir.- Respondió el mercenario.- Ya luché contra él, fue el requisito que me puso para poder hablar después de negocios. Me ganó por muy poco, pero me generó una herida en el costado que hasta hace poco tardó en curar.

Daenerys miró la cicatriz, triste. Ya he había fijado que aquella cicatriz no estaba antes de partir a Myr. Se suponía que las afueras de aquella ciudad serían un terreno neutral para negociar, pero a veces se le olvidaba lo salvajes que eran algunos Khals.

- Después de recuperarme, Zhaggo me mandó llamar y me dijo que le había parecido lo suficiente buen guerrero como para tomarse la molestia de negociar, pero que quería comprobar el autentico poder de la Reina Dragón. Si le gustaba lo que veía, tal vez se uniría a nuestra causa.

- Uhm, si lo llego a saber les hubiera enviado a "Drogón" directamente.- Dijo irónicamente mientras mientras enarcaba las cejas y bebía un sorbo de vino.

Aquel comentario hizo que Daario riera ligeramente.

- No creo que los dragones pinten mucho aquí, mi adorada reina.- Respondió el mercenario.- Zhaggo tiene muy claras sus ideas. Si poseéis un guerrero lo suficientemente bueno como para acabar con su mejor "jinete de sangre", os considerará digna de luchar a su lado. Recordad que somos nosotros los que hemos pedido que se una, no al revés.

Daenerys pensó que, en eso, el mercenario tenía razón. Igualmente le enervaba que un simple Khal se creyera por encima de ella, al igual que tener que prestarse a esa humillación, pero su Khalassar de quince mil guerreros dothrakis era un dato importante como para pasar por alto ese desprecio.

_"Si "Mi sol y mis estrellas" aun siguiera vivo, no se atrevería ni a toser en mi presencia."_

Pero Khal Drogo estaba muerto, su hijo nonato estaba muerto y casi todo su Khalassar destruido. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas, ni de mirar atrás. No quería mirar atrás, si alguna vez lo hacía se mareaba, igual que si estuviera mirando el risco de un precipicio. Muchas veces se sentía así, permanentemente al borde del precipicio. Si quería sobrevivir no podía mirar atrás, siempre al frente, siempre arriba…

Dejó la copa de vino en la mesilla al lado de su cama, se inclinó y rodeó el cuello de Daario con sus brazos.

- Dejemos de hablar de este tema por esta noche y vamos a por lo importante ¿Te parece?

Daario Naharis dejó su copa de vino, al lado del de la reina.

- Me parece perfecto.- Respondió mirándola a los ojos, para después besarla. Se recostaron nuevamente en la cama, dispuestos a entregarse nuevamente a los placeres del amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente la reina convocó una reunión de urgencia con sus leales ayudantes para hablar del resultado del viaje de Daario. Mientras los dos se encaminaban hacia la sala de reuniones, Daario le comentó que tenía curiosidad por ver a la misteriosa mercenaria que había llegado para unirse a su causa. Ella ya le había puesto al corriente de todo lo sucedido, lo cual hizo que Daario se quedara intrigado e impaciente por ver a la misteriosa muchacha.

Cuando llegaron, estaban todos allí, menos precisamente la chica, algo que enfadó a la reina plateada.

- ¿Dónde está la mercenaria?

- Está avisada, mi reina.- Respondió Jorah Mormont.- Su aviso me consta, así que si no ha venido es porque no ha querido.

- De acuerdo, empecemos la reunión. - Respondió hastiada. No pensaba tolerar semejante falta de respeto, si realmente se consideraba tan importante como para no asistir a una reunión de aquella envergadura, tal vez podría prescindir de sus servicios.

Daario entonces habló y les puso al corriente de todo lo sucedido en Myr, lo cual no sentó muy bien entre los allí presentes.

- Mi señora, tal vez deberíamos replantearnos la colaboración con Khal Zhaggo.- Dijo Ser Barristan.- Siempre podemos tratar con otro Khalassar, o contratar una tropa de mercenarios. No merece ser humillada de esa manera por un Khal, por muy poderoso que sea.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo.- Replicó Ser Jorah.- Los Dothrakis pueden ser bastante salvajes, pero no son estúpidos. Khal Zhaggo sabe a dónde va a meter su Khalassar, y quiere asegurarse que militarmente estemos en igualdad de condiciones No arriesgará su Khalassar en vano por una causa perdida.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Ser Jorah.- Sentenció entonces la reina.- Por eso voy a aceptar el desafío por combate, y quiero que mi campeón sea Belwas.

El orondo guerrero dio un paso enfrente y saludó con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás preparado para hacer un buen espectáculo?- Bromeó Ser Barristan.

- Por supuesto.- Respondió el eunuco, seguro de sí mismo.- Le cortaré la cabeza y me limpiaré el culo con ella, al igual que hice con el campeón de Meeren.

Algunos allí presentes rieron por la ocurrencia de Belwas, cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz femenina.

- Tú no harás nada, bola de sebo.

Todos miraron hacia aquella dirección y, apoyada su espalda contra la pared, estaba la mercenaria, con los brazos cruzados y observándoles detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué no has venido cuando se te reclamó?- Preguntó la reina enfadada.

- Porque, primero, que yo sepa, ni soy su esclava, ni soy su sirviente. Y segundo, no era necesario. He estado el tiempo suficiente para recabar la información que necesito, y ese - Señaló a Belwas.- No va a mover un solo dedo.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es lo que propones? – Preguntó Ser Jorah.

- Del desafío por combate me encargo yo.

Belwas se rió estrepitosamente.

- ¿Tú? Pero si te podría tumbar con una sola bofetada, muchacha.

Pero la mercenaria ignoró por completo al eunuco, se incorporó y caminó unos pasos hacia el epicentro de la reunión.

- ¿Recuerda lo que le dije la primera vez que nos vimos?

Daenerys asintió.

- Que te pusiera a prueba, y que demostrarías de lo que eres capaz.

La mercenaria hizo entonces un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Correcto. Déjeme a mí, tendrá un Khalassar de quince mil guerreros comiendo de su mano, y al Khal Zhaggo con la humillación más grande que habrá tenido en su vida.

Cuando acabó de hablar, la mercenaria se giró y salió caminando pausadamente por la puerta de entrada. Una vez que desapareció, Daenerys se giró para hablar con Daario, pero la expresión que vio en su cara la asustó.

- Daarió ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿De dónde viene esa chica?

La cara de Daario era una completa expresión de alarma.

- No lo sabemos, apareció de repente, diciendo que nos serviría a la "Arpía" en bandeja. No sabemos absolutamente nada de ella.- Respondió Ser Barristan.

Entonces Daario miró a Daenerys, alarmado.

- Esa chica no es una mercenaria.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

El mercenario asintió con la cabeza.

- Reconozco a uno de los míos a cinco lenguas a la redonda, y esa chica no lo es.

- Entonces si no es una mercenaria ¿Qué demonios es?- Preguntó Gusano Gris.

Daario se tomó un par de segundos para contestar.

- Tengo una sospecha, que no una certeza y por eso me abstendré de decirlo por el momento. Pero si mi sospecha se confirma mi querida reina, no sé si felicitarte por tan excelente adquisición, o lamentarme por lo que se nos va caer encima.


	5. Chapter 5

El alto y tupido pasto del Mar Dothraki se movía enérgica y ondulantemente al son de la brisa, generando un efecto muy parecido al de las olas del mar. Era la primera vez que estaba allí y tenía que reconocer que, a su modo, el paisaje tenía cierto encanto. Le recordó la vez que embarcó a Braavos, lo mucho que la sobrecogió ver el mar en toda su plenitud mientras iba en dirección a un destino incierto, solo con una moneda de hierro y la promesa de Jaquen H'qar de enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

_"Al menos aquí no puedes ahogarte."_

Es cierto, no se podía ahogar, pero en el Mar Angosto si podría haber pasado. Ella sabía nadar, desde bien pequeña no tenía reparos en meterse en los ríos y chapotear en el agua lo que hiciera falta, pero cuando se vio rodeada de aquel mar en todo su esplendor, sin ver nada de tierra a su alrededor y aquellas olas que golpeaban el casco del barco, se percató que pocos podrían sobrevivir si algún barco se hundía. Tarde o temprano el agotamiento haría mella en los supervivientes y se ahogarían, eso sin contar con los animales que nadaban bajo las aguas.

Dejó de pensar en antiguos recuerdos y giró la cabeza para observar a los dragones planear a lo alto, siguiendo a la comitiva. Había muy pocas cosas que la habían impresionado en esta vida, pero tenía que reconocerse a sí misma que los dragones la habían dejado muda la primera vez que los vio, decir que eran impresionantes era quedarse corta. Estaba fascinada con ellos, lo enormes y peligrosos que eran, la capacidad que tenían de volar igual que los pájaros, como comían… pero ver como escupían fuego y arrasaban todo a su paso era lo que más le gustaba.

Se fijó específicamente en "Drogón", el más grande y fiero de los tres dragones, el cual montaba la reina personalmente. Ser Barristan comentó un día que se parecía mucho a "Balerión", el terror negro. Se sabía de memoria la historia de los dragones, hacía ya muchos años su padre le prestó un día un libro con la historia de las dinastías Targaryen junto con los dragones que los montaban. Lo devoró entero, sobretodo la parte de Aegon el conquistador y sus dos hermanas. Le apasionaba especialmente Visenya, la cual montaba al dragón "Meraxes" y portaba a "Hermana oscura". Cuando era pequeña jugaba con otros niños a montar dragones, y ella siempre se creía la guerrera Visenya, montando a "Meraxes" y conquistando Poniente a golpe de fuego y sangre.

_"Pero eso pasó hace mucho, cuando era la idiota de Arya Stark…"_

Siguió cabalgando al ritmo de la comitiva, con tres mil "Inmaculados", siete mil libertos y doscientos "Cuervos de la Tormenta" que les acompañaban. A lo lejos vislumbró al mercenario que llegó hacía poco de Myr, al que llamaban Daario Naharis. Este era un Tyroshi estrafalario en el vestir y en la forma de comportarse, como todos los Tyroshis. Según decían, era uno de los mejores en lo suyo, pero ella solo veía a un mercenario chulesco y prepotente, como muchos de su gremio, que había tenido la suerte de caer en gracia a la reina. No en vano, todo el mundo sabía que eran amantes.

_"Seguramente será más virtuoso en la cama que fuera de ella, eso lo explicaría todo."_

Desde que llegó y se percató de su presencia, este no paró de mirarla con curiosidad. Ya lo había pillado varias veces observándola de reojo, como si quisiera averiguar algo sobre ella. Por su parte podía mirar todo lo que quisiera, no era problema suyo lo que pensara de ella. Pero tenía claro que, si se le ocurría la genial idea de querer acostarse con ella o violarla, lo iba a convertir en un eunuco igual que la bola de sebo de Bewlas.

Recordó la última reunión que tuvieron, la noche antes de partir.

- ¿Quién es mi adversario?

- El dothraki con el que te vas a enfrentar se llama Uggo.- Respondió entonces el tal Daario.- No te confíes, es una mala bestia. Lleva un Arakh que es casi de tu tamaño, y le he visto arrancar cabezas con las dos manos con el mismo esfuerzo que si arrancara una hoja del tallo del árbol.

Eso, lejos de asustarla, le provocó una leve excitación. Tal y como lo describía Daario, era una especie de Ser Gregor Clegane en versión Dothraki. Le hubiera gustado sonreír en aquel momento, pero su sonrisa solo venía cuando ella lo decía y conservó su rostro impenetrable.

_"Por lo visto, El Que Tiene Muchos Rostros ha querido hacerme un regalo."_

Gregor Clegane era uno de los objetivos de su lista, pero desgraciadamente para ella, un príncipe dorniense según sus informaciones le mató en un duelo por combate. En cuanto se enteró se frustró de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando se enteró de la muerte de Joffrey. Tenía que haberlo matado ella, pero si lo pensaba en frio, era demasiado extraño que alguien como él no hubiera tenido otros muchos enemigos que también quisieran asesinarle. Si no pudo hacerlo fue porque no llegó a tiempo, simple y llanamente, pero ahora, por fin, podría resarcirse de aquella frustración. Se mordió el labio inferior, notando como su impaciencia por llegar a su destino la empezaba a dominar. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre… y no era precisamente de comida, sino de algo más oscuro y sombrío. No veía la hora para encontrarse con aquella "montaña" dothraki para el desafío por combate, se moría de ganas de matarlo y probar su sangre.

* * *

Tres días más tarde después de acampar en el punto de encuentro se presentaron el Khal Zhaggo, junto con sus jinetes de sangre y la mitad del Khalassar Dothraki. Había muchos guerreros entre sus filas, pero también portaban mujeres, niños, ancianos y esclavos.

Se fijó en el Khal. Este era un hombre de edad madura y mediana estatura, pero lejos de estar gordo, poseía un cuerpo musculoso y ancho, señal de su fortaleza. Tenía el cabello gris recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta los glúteos, adornados de campanillas que tintineaban a su paso. Una vez llegaron y desmontaron de sus caballos le colocaron una baqueta, sentándose él y su "Khaalesi", quedándose todos sus "jinetes de sangre" de pie. No era necesario que le dijeran quien era Uggo, les sacaba una cabeza y media al resto de "jinetes de sangre".

- Khal Zhaggo, está usted ante Daenerys Targaryen de la tormenta, Reina de Mereen y de Poniente, de los ándalos y los primeros hombres, Khaalesi del Khal Drogo, madre de dragones y rompedora de cadenas.- Presentó formalmente Missandrei con su habitual todo diplomático, en el idioma Dothraki.

Entendía el Dothraki, aunque no lo suficiente para poder hablarlo. Nunca se le dieron bien los idiomas, algo que descubrió mientras se entrenaba en la casa de blanco y negro. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió hablar perfectamente el braavosi y el Alto Valyrio, así como los idiomas propios de Pentos y Lys. Sin embargo, el idioma Dothraki no estaba dentro de la lista de aprendizaje, y este lo tuvo que aprender en la calle, escuchando las palabras que decían los pocos Dothrakis que se atrevían a ir a las ciudades libres. Luego conoció a Ettho, un Dothraki de la misma edad que ella. Su padre era un mercader de Vaes Dothrak, y cuando paraban a mercadear en alguna ciudad, el chiquillo se escapaba de sus quehaceres para pasear por las calles. Luego descubrió que le gustaba más ratear que dedicarse al comercio o a la espada, así que hicieron un poco de amistad. Al igual que hizo con la "niña abandonada", este le enseñó algunas palabras Dothrakis y a cambio ella le enseñó las mismas en Braavosi y en la lengua común. Si el Braavosi le pareció complicado, el dialecto Dothraki era aun peor. La gramática era terrible, la pronunciación imposible, con la sensación de que tener siempre algo atascado en la garganta.

La reina y el Khal estuvieron hablando, para después presentar el "Campeón del Khal". De los jinetes de sangre se hizo paso Uggo, dio un grito de guerra y empezó a marcar pecho igual que un simio de combate, haciendo que todo el Khalassar le vitoreara. Entonces la reina la presentó, y cuando dio un paso al frente, el Khalassar se quedó mudo, para después romper todos en carcajadas.

- ¿Una muchacha, que encima es tan poca cosa, es tu campeón, Khaalesi?- Preguntó en Dothraki el Khal, aun recuperándose de la risa.- Mejor vamos preparando los caballos para irnos, hemos venido aquí a hacer el imbécil.

- Yo de usted me quedaría.- Respondió la reina con seguridad, también en Dothraki.- Ya que estamos aquí, hagamos la pelea.

El Khal se lo pensó.

- De acuerdo, a Uggo le vendrá bien un poco de ejercicio. Por cierto, sé lo que ganarás tú, pero...¿Yo que gano a cambio, si tu campeón pierde?- Preguntó el Khal.

La reina se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué desea de mí?

- Lo quiero todo. A tu ejército, a tus dragones y a ti.- El Khal obvio la mirada reprobatoria de su Khaalesi.- Te convertirás en mi amante, a fin de cuentas, ya estás acostumbrada a la polla Dothraki, no te será tan diíicil adaptarte como a las esclavas a las que tomo a la fuerza.

Esta se tomó un par de segundos para pensarlo.

- Hecho.- Sentenció, haciendo que el Khalassar vitoreara nuevamente.

Pudo ver de reojo como Ser Barristan y Ser Jorah se pusieron lívidos y estuvieron a punto de hablar con la reina, pero se contuvieron.

Sintió como su sed de sangre subía a pasos agigantados. El tal Uggo era tal y como le había definido Daario, un guerrero enorme y una mala bestia. Portaba colgado a la espalda un enorme Arakh, que le sería imposible de portar a cualquier otro, y en cuanto la vio, su contrincante empezó a pavonearse como si diera por ganada la partida.

_"Bien, es el momento de comenzar el espectáculo"._

Sin dejar de mirarlo, se quitó las vainas de sus dos espadas colgadas a la espalda, dejándolos caer al suelo con un gesto calmado y pausado, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Observó de reojo como la reina, así como todos los consejeros, se quedaron lívidos y con una mueca de alarma en el rostro, pero eso no le importó en absoluto. Continuó entonces sacando las dagas que portaba colgadas en las caderas, mientras el Dothraki la miraba extrañado e intrigado. Luego se quitó todos los cuchillos arrojadizos, uno por uno, arrojándolos al suelo como si no valieran nada, todo eso sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando acabó, extendió los antebrazos para dejar constancia de su indefensión, un gesto que hizo que el Dothraki carcajeara complacido.

- Por lo visto esta muchachita desea suicidarse este día.- Dijo a voz de grito a los allí presentes.- Es una pena, me hubiera gustado follármela primero.

Ese comentario hizo que los demás Dothrakis respondieran con hilaridad. Todo estaba saliendo según lo esperado, y ya le estaba costando de verdad controlar su instinto. Hizo una mueca de medio lado, sin dejarlo de mirar fijamente, muriéndose de ganas de acabar con él. De pronto una anciana Dothraki habló, y todos se giraron para escucharla, extrañados.

- Uggo, no lo hagas.- Suplicó aquella mujer con el rostro crispado, sin dejar de mirarla.- No es lo que parece, aléjate de ella.

- ¡Cállate!- Respondió con contundencia el guerrero, generando otra vez carcajadas complacientes.

- Recordadme que no traiga a los ancianos a un desafío por combate.- Comentó el Khal Zhaggo jocoso, mientras bebía una jarra de cerveza.- Son todos un atajo de plañideras, se asustan hasta de su propia sombra.

- ¡¿Es que acaso no lo veis?! miradle los ojos- Respondió la anciana con el miedo en los ojos.- Tiene mirada de depredador, es la muerte que ha venido a vernos…

Sus suplicas quedaron apagadas con las protestas de los allí presentes, los cuales deseaban su ración de sangre, vísceras y muerte.

_"Muy bien, les daremos a estos caballitos su espectáculo de sangre"._

En seguida Uggo se sacó el Arakh de su espalda y la blandió con seguridad y confianza, con la certeza absoluta de que acabaría con esto en un solo movimiento. Esperó a que atacara y no tardó mucho, se lanzó hacia ella igual que un toro cuando embestía. Se había quitado todas las armas a la vista de todos, pero lo que esos idiotas Dothrakis no sabían era la existencia del puñal que portaba en el antebrazo izquierdo, el cual salía como un resorte al activar un mecanismo situado en el forro de cuero que cubría su antebrazo. Cuando este estaba casi encima y a punto de cortarla por la mitad con su Arakh, activó el mecanismo y el puñal salió como un resorte, poniendo sobre la hoja su mano izquierda extendida, a milímetros de esta. Con un rápido movimiento y con la ayuda del puñal, consiguió que su mano atravesara el tórax del guerrero, entrando a través de las costillas, justo debajo del corazón. Al ver lo sucedido, todos los presentes se quedaron mudos, igual que si estuvieran muertos.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y observando como el guerrero contraía su rostro en una mueca entre sorprendida y agónica, desactivó el mecanismo del puñal dentro de su cuerpo y giró la palma de la mano. Luego palpó la base del corazón palpitante y lo agarró lo más fuerte que pudo por la parte de debajo. Con un rápido y fuerte movimiento, se lo arrancó del tórax, llevándose a su paso parte de las costillas, los cuales algunos pedazos cayeron al suelo igual que astillas de madera. En cuanto sacó la mano con el corazón aun palpitante, el guerrero cayó de rodillas al suelo, y cuando su cabeza tocó al suelo ya estaba muerto.

Observó los rostros de los allí presentes, la mayoría estaban sorprendidos, unos pocos estaban asqueados, y alguno incluso horrorizado. Ni un mísero insecto volador se escuchaba en el ambiente, localizó con la mirada al Khal, y con una sonrisa de medio lado le lanzó el corazón de su campeón, haciendo que la "Khaalesi" chillara horrorizada en cuanto le salpicó la sangre que aun guardaba aquel corazón. El Khal sin embargo estaba tan sorprendido que no hizo ni un solo movimiento cuando el corazón cayó en su regazo. Después miró a todos los presentes Dothrakis, levantó la palma de su mano izquierda, totalmente roja debido a la sangre y se la lamió, lenta y meticulosamente, chupándose los dedos con deleite, mientras miraba a todos los miembros del Khalassar, los cuales no movían ni una ceja.

- La sangre de caballo está exquisita.- Dijo en cuanto acabó de limpiarse la mano.

Por las caras que pudo ver, el mensaje les había llegado alto y claro, que era lo que a ella le interesaba. Seguidamente se giró y se dirigió con paso lento y seguro hacia su caravana. Pudo ver de reojo las caras de la reina y sus acompañantes, los cuales estaban igual de estáticos que los Dothrakis. Se hubiera reído en su cara, pero no era el momento.

Mientras caminaba hacia su lugar de descanso se sintió bien, muy satisfecha. Su sed había sido saciada, y eso la hacía sentir tan bien que ahora le daba igual lo que pasara después. Sabría que había consecuencias y no le importaba asumirlas, ahora solo quería disfrutar de aquel momento, en donde su instinto estaba apaciguado gracias a que la sed de sangre y venganza se había calmado.


	6. Chapter 6

La reina parpadeó un par de veces, intentando recuperar la compostura, sin aun dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Tampoco es que fuera una inocente damisela apartada de los horrores de la guerra, había convivido con un Khalassar Dothraki con lo que conllevaba, había visto como "Drogón" quemaba vivas a muchas personas en Astapor, los esclavos crucificados cuando iba a Mereen… Había visto mucho dolor y sangre a lo largo de su vida, pero lo de ahora…Era evidente que les había pillado a todos desprevenidos.

Todos ellos, incluso los Dothrakis, esperaban un combate "clásico" en donde los dos combatientes lucharan con sus armas en igualdad de condiciones hasta que hubiera un vencedor. Sin embargo, lo que habían visto no era un combate, sino un asesinato sádico, cruel y macabro. Al principio se asustó cuando vio que la mercenaria se desposeía de todas sus armas, pero había algo en su mirada, su porte… su intuición le dijo que debía confiar en ella y así lo hizo. Pero luego no pudo evitar un brinco cuando esta le atravesó el tórax, como tampoco pudo evitar emitir un jadeo ahogado debido a la impresión cuando le arrancó el corazón y se lo lanzó al Khal. Tal y como conocía a los Dothrakis, en otras circunstancias les habría encantado el espectáculo y la hubieran vitoreado, pero lo que les hizo callar no fue la forma de morir de su campeón, sino el rostro de la muchacha mientras realizaba aquel asesinato.

Cuando le arrancó el corazón, su rostro era como una máscara, impenetrable, sin ninguna expresión que indicara sus pensamientos o sentimientos, pero al girarse para lanzarle el corazón al Khal le vio los ojos. Su mirada era intensa y dura, pero detrás de esa mirada vio algo que la horrorizó. Se percató de que estaba disfrutando enormemente mientras mataba a aquel Dothraki, gozaba mientras le arrancaba el corazón estando aun su portador en vida. Pero lo que vio no era producto de la locura homicida que sucedía en una matanza, donde la gente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, no. Era otra cosa, algo consciente, oscuro y terrible, y cuando se lamió los dedos llenos de sangre, deleitándose, con aquella mirada de depredador mientras observaba detenidamente a todo el mundo sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. En ese momento no era una muchacha lo que estaban viendo, ni una mercenaria, ni tan siquiera a un ser humano.

Solo veía a la muerte.

De pronto, Ser Barristan se giró vigorosamente y se dirigió resuelto hacia la tienda de campaña de la mercenaria.

- ¿A dónde vais, ser Barristan?

- A resolver esto de una maldita vez.- Respondió furioso mientras desenvainaba la espada.

Ser Jorah la miró y asintió con la cabeza, para ir con Ser Barristan, llevándose a Gusano Gris, a Belwas y a varios "Inmaculados" con él. Daario iba a ir con ellos, cuando le agarró de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué deseáis, mi hermosa señora?- Intentaba ser galante, pero su tono de voz distaba mucho de su habitual galantería y chulería.

- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que tenías una sospecha sobre quien era ella?

El mercenario asintió.

- Pues ahora es el momento.

Daario Naharis se tomó un par de segundos para contestar.

- Mi señora, hasta hace un rato hubiera estado gustoso de complacer su deseo porque estaba casi seguro de mi respuesta, pero después de ver esto… ya no sé qué pensar.- Respondió, para girarse y dirigirse también a la tienda de campaña.

Se quedó observando la tienda, pensativa, valorando si entrar o no. Era la reina, aquella tienda era suya y todos los que estaban dentro debían obedecer sus órdenes… Pero sabía que aquella mercenaria, o lo que fuera realmente, no la obedecería.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó el Khal detrás de su espalda, y por su tono, estaba bastante enfadado con la situación.

- ¿El trato sigue en pie?- Preguntó nuevamente mientras seguía observando la tienda.

- Si, el trato sigue en pie.- Respondió el Khal.- Pero quiero a "esa" lo más lejos posible del Khalassar.

* * *

Escuchó como la cortina se levantaba vigorosamente mientras se lavaba las manos de los restos de sangre que le quedaban en una palangana de agua. Aun podía sentir en su lengua los reductos de sabor metálico que tenía la sangre, un sabor familiar que le seguía fascinando como el primer día.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDÍAS?!- La airada voz de Ser Barristan inundó toda la tienda de campaña.

- ¿Acaso la reina no está satisfecha con el resultado?- Preguntó con frialdad sin tal siquiera mirarlo, mientras seguía lavándose las manos.- Le prometí que tendría al Khalassar comiendo de su mano y a su Khal humillado. He cumplido con mi palabra.

- Lo que has hecho es una barbaridad.- Siguió entonces Ser Jorah, un poco más calmado, pero en su tono de voz podía notar también lo alterado que estaba.- Les has dejado tan… "sorprendidos", que tal vez reconsideren participar con nosotros….

- Se os olvida que no estamos tratando con niños de pecho, Ser Jorah.- Interrumpió entonces la mercenaria, mientras se secaba las manos con un trozo de tela.- Sino con Dothrakis, salvajes de las praderas. Esta gente no se conforma con cuatro palabras amables, una botella de vino y un asado para cerrar un trato para ir a la guerra. Solo comprenden un lenguaje, y lo que he hecho hace poco es hablarles de la manera que ellos entienden. Es más, han captado tan bien el mensaje que el Khal ahora mismo le estará rindiendo pleitesía.

- Yo no estaría tan segura.- Siseó entonces Ser Barristan.

Mientras estaban hablando, observó como entraron también a la tienda de campaña Gusano Gris, Belwas el fuerte y varios "Inmaculados", los cuales se pusieron rodeándola a una cierta distancia.

- Yo creo que sí… al menos que no sean los Dothrakis los que tengan realmente miedo…

Observó con satisfacción como Ser Barristan se puso lívido, aunque se recompuso en seguida. Igual le pasó a Ser Jorah, el cual le pilló tan desprevenido su comentario que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Inmaculados, apresadla.- Ordenó Ser Jorah.

Los inmaculados empezaron a caminar hacia ella, cuando ella misma interrumpió la orden emitida en Alto Valyrio.

- ¿Seríais capaces de apresad a una inocente muchacha desarmada?- Preguntó con sarcasmo, después de hacer un gesto de indefensión.- Caballeros…, sería una lástima tener que matar a estos valiosos inmaculados por semejante tontería.

- Te apresamos como sospechosa de querer asesinar a la reina.- Respondió nuevamente Ser Jorah.

La mercenaria sonrió, una sonrisa macabra, haciendo que los dos caballeros se les helara la sangre.

- ¿Acaso tenéis pruebas de vuestra acusación? Si quisiera matar a la reina, creedme, ni siquiera hubiera tenido que presentarme en persona. Estaría muerta sin tener que tocarla un dedo.

- Esa excusa la pongo en duda, pero no así tus métodos.

Todos se giraron para ver quien hablaba, encontrándose con Daario Naharis entrando a la tienda de campaña. Pocas veces lo habían visto tan serio, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mercenaria.

- Llevo observándote desde que llegué de Myr, aunque tengo que reconocer que lo que acabas de hacer me ha dejado descolocado.

- ¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó la mercenaria mientras enarcaba una ceja.- ¿Y en que te basas para eso?

- No es el protocolo clásico en tu hermandad ¿Verdad?- Contestó Daario caminando lentamente hasta ponerse frente a ella, jugándoselo todo a una ficha.- Normalmente sois mucho más discretos, más sigilosos, pero es evidente que tienes tu propia forma de hacer las cosas. Incluso dentro de tu hermandad, eres un miembro muy poco corriente. Lo extraño es que te hayan admitido siendo como eres.

- Alto ahí… ¿De qué estáis hablando?- Preguntó Ser Jorah alarmado.

- De que estamos hablando…- Pensó el mercenario para sus adentros, para luego hacer una risa gutural.- Pues estamos hablando de que esta chica es una asesina, pero no una común.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- El que habló fue Ser Barristan.

- ¿Acaso no os habéis dado cuenta, caballeros? Esta chiquilla que tenemos aquí pertenece a la hermandad de los hombres sin rostro.

En cuanto escucharon las tres últimas palabras del mercenario, Ser Barristan y ser Jorah se miraron alarmados e, inmediatamente, se pusieron en guardia, al igual que los "inmaculados" y los demás presentes, que apuntaron todas sus lanzas en contra de ella. Ver la reacción de todos aquellos soldados y caballeros le hizo gracia, así que se puso a aplaudir con desgana, mientras miraba fijamente al mercenario.

- Bravo, bravo, bravo…muy bien, Daario Naharis. Por lo visto, tu capacidad de deducción es directamente proporcional a tu "supuesta" maestría en la cama con la reina.

- Ahora ya no tienes escapatoria, asesina.- Dijo entonces Ser Barristan, ignorando la falta de respeto al mercenario y a su reina.- Sospeché de ti desde el primer día que entraste al palacio y al final no me he equivocado. ¿Seguirás negando que no deseas matar a la reina?

- Por supuesto que lo niego, viejo estúpido.- Escupió con frialdad.- No deseo matar a la reina, como tampoco tengo que mataros a vosotros, pero si queréis que el "Dios de muchos rostros" os conceda el regalo, estoy más que dispuesta a proporcionarlo…

- Aquí nadie va a proporcionar nada.- Se escuchó una voz femenina.

Todos observaron quien era e hincaron la rodilla, excepto la mercenaria. La reina dio un par de pasos al frente , situándose al lado de Daario y observó detenidamente a la chica.

- He escuchado lo suficiente para saber por fin lo que eres realmente. Debería matarte, pero antes quiero ver tu rostro, pero no otra máscara, sino tu "verdadero" rostro con el que naciste.

- Lo que pedís no puedo hacerlo.

- Lo harás, es una orden.- Dijo la reina con autoridad.

- Y si me niego a ello qué vais a hacer, ¿Matarme?- Preguntó la mercenaria con un leve tono chulesco, mientras enarcaba la ceja.

- No, sé que no puedo hacerlo, estaríamos todos muertos antes de que levantáramos las armas contra ti.- Respondió la reina mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Pero algo tengo claro, y es que estás aquí con nosotros por alguna razón. Si no obedeces mi orden, recoge tus cosas y márchate para no volver jamás.

La mercenaria soltó una risa gutural mientras la miraba intensamente.

- ¿Crees acaso que no podrás evitar que vuelva a entrar?

- Me encargaré personalmente de ello, aunque me cueste la vida.- Respondió retándola con la mirada.- Pero te juro por mi primer esposo muerto y por mi hijo nonato que no volverás a pisar mi casa. Tendrás que volver a tu hermandad para dar explicaciones de tu fracaso.

La mercenaria la miró con desprecio, enfatizando su mirada con una mueca de medio lado sonriente.

- Muy bien, acepto. Pero por si queda alguna duda, nunca pensé en matarte, ni a ti, ni a esos lameculos que tienes de consejo real.

Entonces la mercenaria empezó a pasarse la mano izquierda por su cara, de arriba abajo, y sus rasgos empezaron a cambiar. Los ojos negros rasgados que portaba se transformaron en unos grandes ojos grises, su nariz levemente ganchuda se transformó en una recta, y sus gruesos labios se transformaron en unos un poquito más finos, así como su rostro, que de ser levemente redondeando cambió a uno más ovalado. Sacudió la cabeza y su cabello negro se transformó en un cabello castaño que, a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la tienda de campaña, soltaba ligeros tonos rojizos.

Todos se quedaron extrañados, y expectantes, pero de pronto Ser Barristan se quedó lívido.

- N-No puede ser…- Balbuceó sorprendido.- P-Pero si lleváis años desaparecida, t-t-todo el mundo os da por muerta.

- Correcto viejo, pero como ves, no lo estoy.

La reina se quedó extrañada con lo que decía Ser Barristan.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Ser Barristan?- Preguntó levemente nerviosa, después de girarse para mirarlo.- Haced el favor de explicadme inmediatamente.

Cuando Ser Barristan habló y dijo su identidad, todos hicieron un jadeo de sorpresa mientras la miraban con asombro.

- Mi reina.- Respondió nuevamente Ser Barristan, aun sin salir de su sorpresa.- La persona que tenéis aquí enfrente es Arya Stark, la hija pequeña de Ned Stark, difunto rey del norte y antigua mano del rey del también difunto rey Robert Baratheon.

- El perro del usurpador…- Murmuró desconcertada Daenerys, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Sin embargo, aunque Arya mantenía el rostro perfectamente pétreo, no pudo evitar felicitarse a sí misma por lo bien que estaba yendo todo. Sonrió para sus adentro, satisfecha de sí misma.

_"El plan está saliendo según lo esperado. Esto no hubiera podido ir mejor."_


	7. Chapter 7

Ser Barristan Selmy bebió un trago de agua de su pellejo, mientras cabalgaba a paso suave con la comitiva. El sol estaba en lo alto y se estaba asando de calor dentro de aquella armadura. El culo le dolía, la espalda también le dolía, la cabeza le iba a estallar…ya no estaba con edad para hacer viajes tan largos, ni siquiera para participar en esta lucha. Debería haberse jubilado hace mucho, comprado una casita con su dinero en algún pueblo cercano a "Desembarco del Rey", y vivir tranquilo hasta que la muerte lo visitara y se lo llevara dulcemente mientras dormía… Pero luego se percató de que, para los hombres como él, ese era un lujo que muy pocos podían permitirse. De hecho, El Desconocido había sido demasiado magnánimo con él, lo había mantenido demasiado tiempo vivo, y en algunos momentos hubiera deseado que lo fuera a recoger, sobre todo cuando veía según qué cosas. A veces pensaba que había vivido demasiado, cuando veía a tantos jóvenes, e incluso niños, morir de las formas más peregrinas y sanguinarias sin justificación ninguna.

_"Si El Desconocido no os ha venido a buscar aun, puede que sea porque tenéis algo pendiente en esta vida que hacer…"_

Esa frase se la dijo su reina no hace mucho, mientras tomaban una copa de vina en una de las terrazas del palacio de Meeren. Seguramente tenía razón, porque era un milagro que aun estuviera con vida con la edad que acumulaba y debido a la profesión que tenía.

_"Está claro que los dioses desean una reina legitima, desean que la sangre real vuelva al trono de hierro. El Desconocido aun no me viene a buscar porque tengo una misión que cumplir."_

Aun tenía dudas con respecto a la reina plateada. En el fondo era una buena chica, tenía nobles sentimientos y creía firmemente en la justicia, pero la sangre Targaryen siempre estaría ahí, y en algunos momentos la reina no actuaba con prudencia y buen juicio. Quería pensar que era debido a su juventud e inexperiencia, pero la sombra del rey Aerys el loco siempre planeaba sobre la cabeza de su hija igual que una amenaza, como una siniestra promesa. Todos los días analizaba mentalmente todos sus comentarios, buscando algún resquicio que le hiciera dudar de su cordura. De momento parecía que no debía de preocuparse, pero no las tenía todas consigo. La reina se mantenía cuerda, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Observó de reojo a Arya Stark, la chica a la que, hasta hacía poco, la había considerado una grave amenaza para la integridad de la reina. Había conocido a su padre cuando fue la mano del rey Robert, siempre le cayó bien, era un hombre integro y de honor, como él. Hombres decentes y comprometidos con sus ideas que no tenían cabida en aquel nido de víboras que se había convertido "Desembarco del rey".

Recordó muy ligeramente que Ned Stark se había traído a sus dos hijas. La hermana mayor era una preciosidad, una alta y pelirroja damita de modales impecables e inocencia virginal que iba a casarse con el príncipe Jeoffrey. A la pequeña… aun la recordaba echa un desastre mientras perseguía por todo el castillo a aquel maldito gato negro sin una oreja, listo, astuto y escurridizo como él solo. Parecía un pordiosero, y de hecho no la reconoció a simple vista, pero luego la dejo tranquila, mientras se giraba y se reía por lo que había estado viendo.

Volvió a observarla, pensativo. La muchacha que estaba viendo ya no era, ni de lejos, aquella niña que conoció hacia años, traviesa, deslenguada y rebelde que se escabullía por todo el castillo y contestaba de malos modos a su septa. Prácticamente era la carcasa de aquella inocente niña, ni siquiera su sombra.

_"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó por el camino, muchacha? Cuanto sufrirías para elegir convertirte en lo que eres ahora."_

Pero a pesar de saber quién era, aun seguía teniéndole desconfianza, y no era el único. Podía ver como todos los Dothrakis la evitaban a toda costa, como si estuviera maldita. Los guerreros mantenían la compostura, pero mantenían las distancias con ella, sin embargo, la parte civil del Khalassar permanecía lo más lejos posible, y si algún miembro se acercaba más de la cuenta, en cuanto la divisaban su rostro se contraía de miedo y volvían nuevamente a su lugar. En particular, el Khal la miraba de reojo con una mezcla de odio, fastidio y desconfianza, no había que fijarse mucho para ver que, si hubiera sido por él, la habría detenido y mandado descuartizar a trozos.

- ¿Una Stark? ¿Esos no son los ponientís que tienen un lobo huargo en el estandarte?- Preguntó después de informarle sobre su identidad. Se habían visto obligados a hacerlo, después de que el Khal entrara como una tromba en la tienda de la reina y amenazara con arrancarles a todos los ojos si no se le informaba de todo lo sucedido.

- Si, Khal Zhaggo.- Respondió entonces Ser Jorah.- Es la hija pequeña del difunto rey del norte.

- Una loba…- Masculló entonces con desprecio el Dothraki.- Una maldita y sanguinaria loba… ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a traer un depredador a mi Khalassar?

- No lo sabíamos, Khal.- Volvió a responder Ser Jorah.- Les ofrecemos nuestras disculpas.

Pero al Khal le importaron muy poco las disculpas, quería que se la entregaran y destrozarla a pedazos hasta que no quedara nada de ella. Entonces la reina le informó de su decisión de mantenerla con ellos. Este estuvo a punto de retractarse del trato a la manera Dothraki, desenvainando el Arakh para matarlos a todos, pero la reina estuvo firme y pudo volver a convencerlo. Le dio a entender que alguien como ella era mejor tenerla como aliada que como enemiga, demasiado valiosa como para expulsarla, ya que el potencial que tenía era equivalente a todo un ejército de mercenarios. Por suerte para todos, el Khal lo pensó detenidamente y aceptó a regañadientes. Aun así, cuando llegaron a "Vaes Dothrak" para recoger víveres y el resto del Khalassar, así como pasar la noche, a Arya le denegaron la pernocta por orden del Dosh Khaleen. La reina dijo que eso era una afrenta como reina y que no lo iba a permitir, pero la misma Arya contestó, como si no le importara nada, que no era necesario que se quedaran fuera por su culpa.

- No son más que vulgares caballos.- Escupió a modo de despedida, mientras daba media vuelta con su caballo y se iba a pasar la noche en algún lugar al aire libre para proseguir con la marcha al día siguiente.

Igualmente la reina pidió audiencia urgente con el Dosh Khaleen, las cuales para su sorpresa la recibieron. Fueron muy claras al respecto, mientras la comitiva venía hacia la ciudad habían presentido un alma oscura que iba con ellos, un depredador de hombres, y debían mantener a salvo a "Vaes Dothrak" de aquel depredador.

- Un lobo solitario, sediento de sangre y sin miedo a nada.- Dijeron mientras se estremecían.- Un lobo que porta a la muerte

La reina salió furiosa de la cabaña, mientras mascullaba que eran un atajo del viejas locas e ignorantes, pero cuando se calmó, él mismo le explicó que, en poniente, habían muchas manadas de lobos salvajes que mataban y devoraban con sigilo y consciencia a todo ser vivo que encontraban. A ovejas, vacas, cabras, perros, hombres… y como no, a los caballos también. Entonces ella entendió y no volvió a cuestionar la orden del Dosh Khaleen, aunque seguía pensando que eran un atajo de viejas desquiciadas.

Ahora se dirigían a Yunkai, a invadir una ciudad que ya habían conquistado hacia unos años. La otra vez la jugada salió bien, pero esta vez…dudaba que corrieran la misma suerte. Estas eran las cosas que le hacían dudar de su "Khaalesi", porque ella misma decidió que atacarían directamente, en vez de trazar un plan meticuloso de ataque. Ella era la reina y por lo tanto decidía, pero si su jugada salía mal, estarían todos perdidos.

* * *

Daenerys daba vueltas en su tienda, nerviosa, frotándose las manos. Durante todo el trayecto hacia Yunkai estuvo dudando en hablar con ella, y al final se había decidido, haciéndola llamar. Cuando supieron de su verdadera identidad no deseó otra cosa que echarla a patadas de allí, furiosa y decepcionada por aquella "traición", si se pudiera llamar así. Pero luego Daario dijo que lo mirara bajo otro punto de vista, y cuando escuchó sus razones, tuvo que reconocer que tenía bastante razón. Por muy Stark que fuera, era una "Mujer sin Rostro", miembro de la hermandad de asesinos más letal del mundo. Un grupo de élite tan exclusivo que ni siquiera algunos reyes podían permitirse pagar sus honorarios, y tener a un miembro así en sus filas le añadía un valor terrible a su ejército. Daario le informó que un solo "Hombre sin Rostro" equivalía en efectividad a tener un ejército de mil mercenarios bien entrenados, y viendo que Ser Barristan lo apoyaba, y que ser Jorah no le encontraba ningún inconveniente, decidió aceptarla un poco a regañadientes.

_"Pero no puedo olvidar que es una Stark…"_

Recordó todas las historias que le explicó Viserys, el traidor del usurpador y sus perros de presa, Arryn, Tully, Stark. Una y mil veces los maldijo por traicionar a su padre y a su hermano mayor, por dejarlos prácticamente con lo puesto, por provocar la caída de su familia. Por su culpa ella y Viserys tuvieron que pasar su vida dando tumbos por Essos, mendigando un techo, comida y ropa con la que abrigarse, muertos de miedo por que los localizaran y los mataran. Por mucho que su razón le dijera que le convenía tenerla en sus filas, su corazón no podía perdonar la sangre que portaba.

Vio entonces una botella de vino y una copa, se dirigió impetuosamente hacia ella, se rellenó la copa de vino y se la bebió de un trago, sintiendo como este bajaba a través de su garganta. De pronto escuchó como la cortina se abrió y entró alguien.

- ¿Para qué me has mandado llamar?

Daenerys carraspeó.

- Solo quería informarte que, si consiento que estés con nosotros, es por motivos puramente estratégicos. Porque si fuera por mí, realmente lo que deseo es cortarte la cabeza, al igual que hicieron con tu padre.

Pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa tétrica de sus labios como respuesta, haciendo que se le erizara el vello.

- ¿Y para esa tontería me haces llamar?- Respondió con desgana, para seguidamente dar media vuelta y encaminarse a salir de la tienda.

- Espera…

Arya cambió de opinión y se quedó en la tienda, esperando lo que tenía que decir.

- Solo… dime por qué.

- Especifica…

Daenerys tragó saliva y continuó.

- ¿Por qué montaste todo este paripé, por qué te disfrazaste de mercenaria, por qué has venido a nosotros, que motivos tienes para estar aquí…?

La loba entonces se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a hablar.

- El porqué estoy aquí y mis motivos son asuntos que solo me conciernen a mí, pero a lo otro si te puedo contestar. Si yo hubiera venido con mi cara autentica, y me hubiera presentado tan alegremente como Arya Stark… ¿Habrías aceptado que me uniera a tu causa?

- No.- Reconoció Daenerys después de pensarlo un par de segundos.- Seguramente te habría mandado cortar la cabeza.

- Exacto, eso mismo pensé yo. Así que me disfrazé de mercenaria para poder demostrar mis capacidades sin perjuicios previos por tu parte. Tú misma lo has dicho, si no fuera por lo que valgo me mandarías cortar la cabeza, es decir, el hecho de pertenecer a la Hermandad de los Hombres sin Rostro es lo que me confiere dicho valor y evita que mi cabeza esté ahora mismo en la pica mayor del palacio de Mereen. ¿Cómo hubiera demostrado mis capacidades si antes de abrir la boca me hubieras detenido y cortado la cabeza?

Arya pensó que todo estaba dicho y se encaminó nuevamente para salir de la tienda, cuando la reina Dragón dijo una frase que la hizo parar en seco.

- Igualmente sigues siendo una Stark, llevas la sangre del perro del usurpador. Tu padre y Robert Baratheon me lo quitaron todo, condenaron mi vida y mi destino…

- ¿Y piensas acaso que eres la única que ha sufrido?- Contestó, esta vez de forma más vehemente mientras daba un par de pasos y se situaba frente a ella.- Esto es la guerra, somos lo que somos y siempre tendremos enemigos. No eres la única que ha vivido escondida y temerosa para evitar que sus enemigos la atrapen, ni a la que le han matado toda su familia, ni la única a la que le arrebataron su hogar y su vida. Al menos tú puedes conservar tu identidad, un lujo que no todos podemos permitirnos.

Daenerys se quedó sorprendida con aquella respuesta y abrió la boca para contestar, cuando de pronto se escuchó un cuerno ulular de forma grave, junto con los gritos y llamadas de sus soldados que indicaban una repentina y frenética actividad. Entonces vio como Arya sacó de sus vainas las dos espadas que portaba a la espalda.

- Será mejor que te pongas a salvo.- Aconsejó.- Nos atacan.


	8. Chapter 8

El sonido de la guerra inundaba todo el ambiente. Solo se escuchaban el choque de las espadas cuando se cruzaban, los gritos de dolor de los perdedores cuando le clavaban alguna hoja y los mismos de los ganadores, animándose a seguir luchando y acabar con sus enemigos. Nada más salir de la tienda de la reina, observó que algunas tiendas habían prendido fuego y se veían varios cadáveres tendidos en el suelo. Para otra persona, el olor a sangre fresca la habría mareado, pero a ella la embriagaba y la excitaba hasta niveles insospechados. Estaba como loca para matar a alguien y calmar la sed de sangre que había revivido al olerla, igual que si uno estuviera famélico y oliera a comida recién hecha, pero antes debía atender a su razón y poner a salvo a esa reina plateada, que a fin de cuentas no era más que una jovencita inmadura, egocéntrica y caprichosa.

- Quédate aquí, y no te muevas.- Le dijo inmediatamente después de oír el cuerno de alarma y sacar sus espadas, para inmediatamente salir.

- Espera, no te vayas.- Respondió la reina, levemente nerviosa.- Yo…no… soy un guerrero.

Pensó en lo que había dicho, percatándose de que tenía razón. En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era poco menos que un ser indefenso, y más si iba desarmada. Dio la vuelta y guardó una de las espadas en su vaina para liberar la mano izquierda.

- Ten.- Se sacó una de las dagas de la cadera y se la dio.- Si entra algún enemigo a la tienda, solo tienes que clavarla por el extremo puntiagudo. ¿Sabrás?

La reina asintió con la cabeza. Se giró nuevamente y salió de la tienda, con una leve sonrisa. Mientras le explicaba a la reina como tenía que utilizar el arma, tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de su medio hermano. Tenía nueve años y estaban aun en Invernalia. Jon estaba a punto de partir al muro para convertirse en un guarda de la noche. Le había traído un regalo.

- Una espada. –Dijo sorprendida mientras la observaba, feliz y al mismo tiempo, fascinada por el regalo que le había traído.

- No es ningún juguete.- Le comentó Jon mientras extraía la hoja de la vaina para que la observara.- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a cortar. Con un filo así puedes hasta afeitarte.

La espada la había realizado Mikken, el herrero de Invernalia. Esta era una espada ropera, del mismo tipo que gastaban los delincuentes de las ciudades libres. Sabía que, en el fondo, no era más que un juguete, pero en aquel momento se sentía feliz de poder poseer su propia espada. Jon entonces se la dio para que la comprobara

- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te parece bien equilibrada?

- Sí.- Respondió sonriente.

- Primera lección -Dijo Jon-. Tienes que clavarla por el extremo puntiagudo.

Aquello la hizo sonreír ligeramente. Habían pasado muchos años, Jon seguramente seguiría en el muro helándose de frio, y en cuanto a aquella espada…

Sintió un vuelco en donde se suponía que estaba el corazón, un sitio vacio y negro como la noche. Aun recordaba donde guardó aquella espada, estaba escondida en los escalones de la entrada de la casa de Blanco y Negro, y sabía que algún día iría a recogerla.

_"Pero ahora no…"_

En cuanto salió de la tienda, el olor a sangre y muerte inundó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que la sed de sangre despertara igual que un monstruo durmiente. Sacó la otra espada de su vaina y caminó decidida hacia el primer objetivo que encontró. Ahora no era el momento de los recuerdos, sino de calmar su ansia.

_"Una noche perfecta para entregar vidas a El Que Tiene Muchos Rostros…"_

* * *

Daenerys se quedó acurrucada en un rincón, con la daga que Arya le había proporcionado entre las manos, asustada y temblorosa de que alguien entrara e intentara matarla o detenerla a la fuerza. Hasta ahora siempre había sido la invasora, la conquistadora, siempre en la retaguardia dando órdenes que ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, Daario y Gusano Gris se encargaban de ejecutar. Sin embargo, ahora en pleno campo de batalla, se sentía como un ratón asustado e indefenso, vulnerable a cualquier ataque. En ese instante volvió a ser aquella niña asustadiza y obediente, la cual Viserys maltrataba sin compasión, vendida como si fuera un objeto a Khal Drogo.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con frustración, no podía permitirse el lujo de volver atrás, de convertirse nuevamente en Dany. Ella era Daenerys de la tormenta, Reina de Mereen, Khaalesi y madre de dragones. No podía derrumbarse, debía dar ejemplo, y si su fin había llegado, entregaría su vida con valentía, no como un ratón, sino como una reina.

Se puso de pie, en guardia, esperando por si algún enemigo entraba para sorprenderla. De pronto, observó que la cortina se levantó abruptamente y se puso en tensión mientras levantaba la daga, para ver que no era un enemigo el que había entrado en ella.

- ¿Está usted bien, mi Reina?

- Suspiró de alivio al ver a Ser Jorah, bajando la daga y relajándose inmediatamente, para después asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien, salgamos de aquí, hay que ponerla a salvo.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó entonces Daenerys.- No puedo dejar a mis soldados a su suerte.

- En esta tienda no va a hacer nada, pero si continua aquí, entonces dé por sentado de que la matarán.- Respondió confiado su espada juramentada, extendiéndole la mano.- Venga conmigo, sus soldados sabrán cuidarse solos.

Extendió la mano y se la agarró, saliendo de allí, aprovechando el tumulto de la batalla para escapar. Montaron rápidamente el primer caballo que encontraron y Ser Jorah la sacó al galope lejos de la batalla, entonces giró la cabeza y observó a lo lejos como los soldados luchaban, acompañado de los sonidos del el fragor de la batalla. Daenerys se maldijo por no ser una guerrera. Hasta ahora nunca le habían interesado esas cosas, pero en ese momento sintió que debía estar con sus soldados, luchando codo con codo, como haría un líder comprometido con su ejército.

- No se preocupe, nosotros lo haremos en su nombre.- Dijo entonces Ser Jorah, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Cuando estuvo en un lugar seguro, viendo a lo lejos la batalla y aun con los ecos de esta, Ser Jorah desmontó y, agarrándola de las axilas, la bajó del caballo. De pronto, escuchó los aleteos de tres enormes animales, acompañados de sus rugidos y sus sonidos.

- Hemos tenido suerte, mi señora.- Contestó Ser Jorah al ver como los tres dragones aterrizaban cerca de ellos.- Habrán olido la sangre de la batalla, pero por lo visto el verla los ha calmado.

De pronto, vio como Ser Jorah volvía a montar al caballo y lo hacía girar para volver al campamento.

- ¿Adonde vais?- Preguntó sorprendida.

- A cumplir su deseo por usted.- Respondió.- Nadie se atreverá a tocarla si está con sus tres hijos, estará bien custodiada.

Vio como se giró y salió al galope, haciéndose más pequeño a medida que avanzaba hacia el campamento, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

* * *

Arya estaba cruzando la espada contra un soldado Yunkio, cuando oyó por detrás como otro soldado venía a ayudar a su compañero a matarla. Dio un rápido giro y cortó en diagonal con el filo de su espada al segundo soldado, de la cara hasta el abdomen. En el mismo giro se puso frente a su adversario original y cruzó la espada dos veces más hasta que le clavó una de las espadas en el abdomen, para después cruzar la otra espada y cortarle la cabeza, tan rápidamente que ni siquiera a este le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Una vez cayó su adversario, levantó la mirada y observó para localizar más objetivos, yendo directa a por uno que le daba la espalda, mientras este luchaba contra un "inmaculado". Le clavó la espada por la altura de los riñones, sin piedad, pero cuando la sacó notó algo raro, como si esta se enganchara a la carne de su víctima y le costara un poco más de lo normal salir. Cuando la observó, solo pudo mascullar un "Maldición" mientras observaba la espada. Las dos espadas las había cogido de la armería de la casa de Blanco y Negro, eran de un mercenario experimentado que había venido allí a expiar sus pecados con su vida, y eran de muy buen acero. Pero por lo visto o estaban muy usadas o no se les había aplicado un buen mantenimiento, porque cuando inspeccionó la espada tenía una raja importante del centro del inicio de la empuñadura hasta el borde izquierdo de la mitad de la hoja. No se podía luchar con ella, si la forzaba más la hoja se rompería, así que la guardó en su vaina y sacó la otra daga que aun poseía, para seguir matando sus objetivos.

* * *

La lucha acabó al amanecer.

Los supervivientes veían como el sol salía de su escondite, soltando sus primeros rayos igual que los dedos de un muchacho tímido que se asoma para observar lo sucedido mientras estaba agazapado. Todos estaban cansados, agotados de aquella noche tan larga y del esfuerzo por la batalla, pero lo habían conseguido.

Habían ganado.

Un mercenario levantó su espada y gritó para celebrar el triunfo, los cuales todos respondieron excepto los consejeros de la reina. Estos se miraron los unos a los otros, sabiendo realmente lo que había sucedido.

_"Hemos ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra…"_

Pero no era el momento de fastidiarles la fiesta a las tropas. Habían luchado con fuerza, con honor y con bravura, se lo merecían.

Todos vieron como la reina, montada de "Drogón", volaba alrededor del campamento, buscando un sitio donde los dragones pudieran aterrizar cómodamente. Una vez que descabalgó a su dragón, se dirigió resuelta hacia Ser Barristan.

- ¿Estáis todos bien?- Preguntó mientras miraba a las tropas, calculando mentalmente el porcentaje de bajas.

- Sin problemas, mi reina.- Respondió Ser Barristan confiado, pero cansado por el esfuerzo realizado.

- Bien. Necesito hacer un recuento de tropas, quiero saber cuantas bajas han habido. Dadles los cadáveres de los Yunkios a mis hijos para que los quemen y se los coman, los nuestros los incineraremos con honores. ¿Tenemos alguna tienda en pie para poder reunirnos?

- Sí, mi reina.- Respondió Gusano Gris.- Yo personalmente guardé la tienda de Missandrei con ella dentro para poder protegerla.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre de su escriba, Daenerys cerró los ojos con fuerza, dándose cuenta de que, en el fragor de la batalla, la había dejado a su suerte. Había sido muy afortunada de que Gusano Gris la hubiera protegido, sino ahora estaría entre los cadáveres. Pensó en pedirle disculpas por su mala actuación, pero ahora no era el momento, había cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Perfecto, todos mis consejeros y jefes venid conmigo.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la tienda de Missandrei, la cual estaba sentada mirando a un punto indefinido. Cuando la vio, esta sonrió mientras se puso de pie y dio gracias a los dioses por que estuviera viva, lo cual hizo que Daenerys se sintiera aun peor por ella. Todos entraron en la tienda y se acomodaron, esperando que la reina empezara a hablar. El tono de voz que usaba era autoritario, y al mismo tiempo dejaba entrever la furia contenida en su interior.

- Lo que ha pasado esta noche ha sido una emboscada, un acto vil y rastrero de unos perdedores que no saben enfrentarse cara a cara con su enemigo. Esto no se va a repetir, no pienso dejar que vuelva a repetirse un acto semejante. Mis soldados no morirán en vano por un acto de cobardía semejante. Quiero la cabeza de todos los sabios amos de Yunkai, de todos y cada uno de ellos.

- Sin problemas Khaalesi.- Dijo entonces el Khal Zhaggo mientras desenvainaba su Arakh. Solo necesito que me abran la puerta de entrada y me encargaré del resto personalmente.

- Ni hablar.- Respondió entonces Ser Barristan ligeramente alarmado.- Arrasareis con todo, lo que queremos es recuperar la ciudad, no destruirla.

- Sea lo que sea, hay que darse prisa.- Comentó Ser Jorah, pensativo.- Algo me dice que esto ha sido una avanzadilla, volverán a recomponer el ejército y volverán a atacar.

- ¿Con qué motivo, entonces? – Esa pregunta la hizo Belwas.

- Para debilitarlos poco a poco.- Respondió Ser Jorah.- Así la defensa de Yunkai será más efectiva si nosotros somos menos cuando lleguemos.

- De esa forma también ganan tiempo para organizarse.- Resolvió Ser Barristan, entendiendo perfectamente hacia donde quería ir a parar Jorah Mormont.- Es una forma de frenarnos. No sé si os fijasteis, pero por lo que he visto en esta batalla y por los cadáveres, tres cuartas partes eran esclavos. Nos los lanzarán para que estemos entretenidos mientras ellos preparan sus defensas y nos machacan en campo abierto.

Varios de los allí presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

- Si no fuera por los esclavos… Maldita sea.- Masculló la reina.- Si no fuera por ellos haría lo mismo que Aegon el conquistador con Harrenhall. Quemaría sus torres y asaría a eso malditos "Sabios amos" dentro de sus palacios.

- No podemos quemarlos en sus palacios, mi preciosa reina…- Habló el Tiroshi con un tono suave, como si se percatara de algo.- Pero si podemos matarlos sin dejar víctimas colaterales.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado Daario?- Preguntó entonces Daenerys.

- No sé si se acuerda que tenemos a la persona perfecta para hacer este trabajo.- Respondió mientras señalaba con la cabeza a un punto de la tela de la cabaña.

Entonces todos se giraron y la observaron, percatándose que tenían la solución perfecta para recuperar Yunkai sin sacrificar las tropas en vano.

- ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Arya, viendo entonces que era el centro de la atención de los allí presentes, sonrió misteriosamente.

- Por supuesto.


	9. Chapter 9

Un caballo percherón trotaba de modo tranquilo y acompasado en dirección a una de las puertas de entrada del muro de la ciudad, concretamente de la puerta oeste, la más discreta y menos vigilada. En su lomo portaba a alguien, el cual llevaba puesta una larga capa y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Este levantó ligeramente su rostro semi tapado, para ver las catapultas que se estaban construyendo como método de defensa. Volvió a mirar al frente y aminoró el paso. Iba a entrar como si nada, cuando un soldado yunkio se adelantó con paso rápido y le agarró de las bridas para que detuviera su paso.

- Alto ahí.- Ordenó el soldado, lo cual el jinete hizo.- Quítate la capucha.

El jinete obedeció, para mostrar su rostro. Este era un rostro femenino, angelical y hermoso como pocos había visto aquel soldado. La muchacha tenía un cabello largo, suave y ondulado del color del oro que le enmarcaba el rostro, y unos ojos de color esmeralda que dejaban hipnotizado a cualquiera que los mirara. Su piel era pálida y suave, sin manchas o arrugas que lo afearan. Todo ello coronado con una sonrisa perfecta y radiante de perlas blancas.

El soldado quedó por unos segundos hipnotizado, pero en seguida se recuperó.

- ¿De dónde venís, hermosa dama?- Preguntó entonces.

- Disculpad que os hable en Alto Valyrio, soldado.- Respondió entonces la hermosa muchacha.- Soy lyseña, llevo muy poco tiempo aquí y aun no conozco del todo bien vuestro idioma. ¿Podéis entenderme?

- Un poco.- Dijo nuevamente el soldado, para pasar a hablar el idioma de Lys.- Pero si queréis, os puedo hablar en vuestro idioma.

- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, que los dioses os bendigan.- Contestó entonces la muchacha en su idioma natal.

- Pero no me habéis contestado, hermosa dama.- Lisonjeó entonces el soldado.

- Oh, bueno… me da un poco de vergüenza contarlo.- La muchacha se mostró tímida, pero al ver que el soldado esperaba una respuesta, continuó.- Vengo de ver al capitán Zhertak oz Laghar, me envió uno de los "Sabios amos" como un… "estímulo extra" para animarle en su cometido de acabar con la Reina Dragón.

- Ya veo…- Resolvió el soldado.- Entonces eres una esclava sexual.

- Bueno… Si lo consideráis así…

El soldado la obsequió entonces con una mirada lasciva.

- Bajad del caballo.

La muchacha obedeció. Nada más bajar de este, el soldado la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo, poniendo su rostro a centímetros del de ella.

- ¿Sabéis que? yo y mis compañeros estamos muy solos aquí en esta torre de vigía y nos espera una noche muy larga. ¿Qué tal si, mientras tanto, nos hacéis un poco de compañía?

- Uhm...Por qué no…- Sonrió de forma encantadora mientras hacía dibujos con el índice en el torso del soldado.- Pero ahora no puede ser. Debería estar de camino al palacio de mi amo para informarle sobre lo acontecido.

- Será solo un momento.- Respondió el soldado mientras se inclinó sobre su cuello y empezó a besarlo.

- Si tardo más de lo permitido me azotarán, y si me ven aquí aun será peor, pero…si lo deseáis, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

El soldado se incorporó para prestarle atención.

- Dejad que entre para informar a mi amo, y en cuanto pueda me escaparé a haceros una… "visita".- Dijo seductora mientras se inclinaba hacia el soldado y le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, haciendo que el soldado pusiera cara de bobo.

Este la soltó y dejó que pasara tranquilamente, en señal de agradecimiento la chica se giró mientras portaba las bridas del caballo y le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa cautivadora y radiante. Pero en cuanto volvió la cabeza, su rostro se convirtió en una máscara impenetrable, sin expresión ninguna, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

- ¡Date prisa, muchacha!, tienes que llevar el vino inmediatamente o los "Sabios amos" se enfadarán...- Le ordenó una gobernanta en medio de todo aquel caos de actividad.

No entendía del todo la variante del Alto Valyrio que hablaban en Yunkai, pero si lo suficiente para no tener problemas generales de comprensión. Por suerte, se pudo inmiscuir dentro del palacio y debido a dicha actividad, nadie reparó en que no la habían visto antes. Agarró una jarra de vino de la cocina y se dirigió resuelta al gran salón, donde los "Sabios amos" estaban realizando una cena. Aquí las cenas eran muy distintas que en Poniente y en particular en el norte, donde todos se sentaban alrededor de mesas enormes de madera y los criados les servían la comida, para después todos cantar, bailar y contar anécdotas que hacían que se partieran de la risa. Sin embargó, aquí los "Sabios amos" se recostaban sobre cómodas butacas alargadas, mientras los esclavos portaban bandejas de comida y se las ofrecían, cogiendo estos una porción o pedazo, así como les servían vino directamente en sus copas. Había que reconocer que esa forma de comer era más elegante y distinguida, pero definitivamente más incómoda.

Aquella era una reunión privada de los "sabios amos", los cuales solo estaban ellos, un músico que tocaba una especie de lira para amenizar el ambiente, los esclavos que los atendían, y unas cuantas esclavas sexuales que "complementaban" la diversión. En conjunto todo aquello ofrecía un espectáculo refinado y, al mismo tiempo, decadente.

Antes de entrar en la sala, giró a la derecha hacia un pasillo donde no había nadie y se apartó para que ninguno de los esclavos pudiera verla. Se sacó un frasquito del escote, lo abrió y echó todo el contenido, tres perlas de color purpura, que al contacto con el vino se disolvieron en seguida. Agitó ligeramente la jarra para que se mezclaran con el vino y salió nuevamente del pasillo, dirigiéndose esta vez sí, al salón principal.

Allí estaban los "sabios amos", comiendo, hablando y disfrutando del espectáculo que estaban proporcionando dos esclavas sexuales, las cuales estaban haciendo un número lésbico. Estos reían y hacían comentarios subidos de tono, de tal mal gusto que parecía mentira que fueran nobles de alcurnia. Luego alguien comentó que ahí faltaba la Reina Dragón para completar aquel espectáculo, haciendo que todos se rieran. A partir de ahí, sus comentarios despectivos sobre esta fueron desde cortarle la cabeza o dejar que sus "hijos" la quemaran viva, a convertirla en una esclava sexual para poder follársela todos uno tras otro, tal vez todos a la vez. Los comentarios eran tan soeces y repugnantes que no veía la hora que matarlos a todos.

_"Disfrutaré mucho viendo como se ahogan…"_

De pronto, uno de los "Sabios amos" empezó a gritar, visiblemente borracho, que su copa estaba vacía y que se la rellenaran ya, a los cuales se sumaron el resto de los comensales. Viendo que la reclamaban, se dirigió hacia ellos y sirvió primero al que había pedido a voz de grito más vino, para después ir sirviendo al resto a medida que lo pedían. Uno de ellos le palmeó ostentosamente el trasero mientras le servía y comentaba después a sus acompañantes lo prieto que lo tenía. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, intentando recuperar la compostura, agarrando con fuerza el asa para no ceder y destrozarle la cabeza a base de aporrearle la jarra de vino que portaba.

- Eres muy guapa muchacha… y no te he visto antes por aquí. ¿Eres nueva?- Preguntó aquel hombre mientras la examinaba.

- Si, señor.- Respondió la chica en Alto Valyrio con una diplomática sonrisa.- Disculpe por hablarle en este idioma, aun no entiendo su idioma natal.

- Eso no importa, todas las mujeres gemís en el mismo idioma mientras os ensartan con un falo.

El resto de los comensales rieron con la ocurrencia, aprovechando esta para alejarse de aquel acosador y seguir sirviendo más vino. Cuando hubo acabado de servir a todos, se giró y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, cuando de repente alguien la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar con vehemencia, algo que la pilló de sorpresa, para ponerse de cara con su secuestrador, agarrándola por la cintura.

- Quedaos entonces con esas furcias, a esta me la llevo para disfrutarla yo solito.- Soltó visiblemente borracho, mientras los demás lo despedían y le animaban a que disfrutase con la nueva adquisición.

El hombre que la había agarrado era el más joven de todos, al único precisamente al que no le había servido una copa de vino, y no sería del todo feo si no fuera por aquel peinado tan estrambótico que portaba. La agarró aun más fuerte de la cintura para evitar que se escapase y se la llevó a una habitación, situado seis pasillos más al este de aquel salón. La metió de un empujón y cerró la puerta por dentro con una llave, para que nadie les molestara. La verdad es que el plan no le podía haber salido mejor.

- Desnúdate.- Ordenó con un ligero tono autoritario, pero su andar tambaleante y la forma que tenía de arrastras las palabras que delataba su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de su verdadero estado.

Esta dejó la jarra en un mueble que encontró y obedeció quitándose su vestido de esclava, que al ser de una tela liviana, se deslizó rápidamente por su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo.

- Vaya, vaya, la verdad es que de cuerpo también ganas mucho.- Sentenció dando su aprobación, mientras se sentaba en la cama, para después dejarse caer sobre la cama, boca arriba, igual que un pesado saco.- Ponte a horcajadas sobre mí, hoy no tengo ganas de empujar.

La chica sonrió mientras salía del círculo que había formado su ropa al quitársela, se acercó a la jarra y observó que había una copa. Terminó de rellenarla con los restos de vino que quedaban y se acercó a la cama, dejó la copa en una mesilla situada al lado y se puso a horcajadas sobre aquel borracho.

- Mi señor, ¿No deseáis primero una copa de vino?- Preguntó con dulzura después de inclinarse sobre él.

- Ni hablar.- Contestó el hombre semi inconsciente por la borrachera.- Ya he bebido bastante, estoy demasiado borracho.

- Solo un poquito, mi señor.- Recogió la copa e inclinó el borde sobre sus labios para que bebiera.- Le quitará la sed…

Este bebió poco a poco toda la copa de vino, ayudado por la esclava rubia, que lo mirada complacida.

- Muy bien, mi señor, así me gusta.- Dijo cuando este acabó de beber la copa.

La dejó en la mesita y se incorporó aun a horcajadas sobre él, observando, esperando que el veneno hiciera efecto en aquel borrachín adormilado. Entonces comenzó, este empezó a toser, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras se agarraba el cuello con las manos, intentando respirar. La observaba presa del terror, sabiendo que su muerte era inminente. Inmediatamente alzó sus brazos para intentar quitársela de encima, viendo esa reacción, actuó rápidamente, agarrándole las muñecas con fuerza y estampándolas una a cada lado contra la almohada. Le costaba horrores controlarle, el instinto de supervivencia a veces hacía sacar fuerzas de donde no creías que existían. Lo sujetó fuertemente mientras este intentaba zafarse de su agarre, observando como el rostro se este se ponía purpura, así como sus ojos, y la sangre empezó a salir de su nariz y de su boca. Pudo ver como aun daba sus últimos espasmos, el momento en el que su vida se le escapaba y sus ojos se volvían inertes y el cuerpo flácido, señal de que la muerte por fin había acudido a aquel pobre desgraciado.

La chica lo observó y sonrió, sintiendo que todo el riesgo que había realizado valía la pena por ver aquello. Se levantó y se puso de pié, se dirigió hacia el vestido que estaba en el suelo y se vistió, para desatrancar la puerta y salir de allí.

Cuando estaba cerca del salón, vio que había mucha gente asomándose a la puerta esclavos y soldados por igual. Algunos comentaban, otros miraban aterrorizados la escena, y los soldados iban y venían corriendo de todas partes. De pronto una esclava chilló nada más asomarse. Decidió que también se asomaría para observar y asegurarse de que estaban todos muertos. Efectivamente, todos tenían el mismo rostro púrpura que el cadáver que acababa de dejar en aquella habitación. Verlos todos muertos le produjo una honda satisfacción, se giró discretamente y se encaminó a la salida del palacio, esperando que el tumulto le asegurara su plan de salida. Pero antes, debía pasar un momentito por la cocina…

* * *

Una capa andante, junto con el caballo percherón que había portado para entrar en la ciudad caminaban en sentido contrario, dispuestos a salir. Escuchó ulular el cuerno de alarma, mientras veía como los soldados a su alrededor corrían de un lado a otro en gran actividad, como si estuvieran a punto de atacarles. Dejó atado el caballo detrás de la entrada de la torre de vigía y se dirigió a esta. El soldado que hacía guardia se asomó al ver que se acercaba alguien, y al reconocer el rostro de la muchacha sonrió, esperanzado de que aquella guardia sería un poco más agradable.

- Hola soldadito.- Dijo alegremente la chica mientras se dirigía al soldado.- ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

- Pues… la verdad es que han ido corriendo a ver que pasaba. A mí me han dejado vigilando la puerta, y estoy esperando por ellos para cerrarla, aunque tengo que reconocer que me he ofrecido voluntariamente.- Comentó poniendo cara de bobo.- Te estaba esperando.

Eso hizo que la chica sonriera, acercó sensualmente su rostro al del soldado.

- Bueno... pues mientras vienen tus compañeros podemos estar entretenidos. ¿Tenemos tiempo suficiente para tener intimidad?

El soldado afirmó vehemente con la cabeza, no veía la hora de disfrutar de aquella belleza. La agarró de la mano y entraron en la torre de vigía. Al cabo de un minuto, la chica salió, con su rostro serio e infranqueable, observando por los dos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la había visto, para después tirar un cuchillo lleno de sangre al suelo. Desató al percherón, montó en este y salió tranquilamente de aquella ciudad, rumbo a su destino, mientras seguía escuchando a lo lejos el ulular desesperado de aquel cuerno de alarma.

Llegó al campamento cuando el sol estaba ya en lo alto. Cuando la vieron, un liberto fue a informar a la reina de que ya había llegado, entrando en la tienda que ahora ocupaba esta. Al cabo de un momento Daenerys salió abruptamente y la miró, en espera de noticias.

- Como prometí, sin problemas.- Informó después de cambiarse la cara por la autentica, la de Arya Stark.- Están todos muertos.


	10. Chapter 10

Aullidos.

Los escuchaba por todas partes, la rodeaban… sus hermanos y hermanas estaban con ella, la seguían a través de los árboles y la niebla nocturna. Corrían detrás de una presa, tenían hambre, la tenían rodeada. Estaba oscuro y hacía frio, pero no le importaba, dentro de poco tendría calor. De pronto no se escuchó nada, sus hermanos y hermanas habían desaparecido, también la presa. Paró de correr y observó por todas partes, buscándolos. Aulló a sus hermanos, esperando que alguno le respondiera, pero solo obtuvo silencio.

De pronto se vio erguida a dos patas, desnuda, aterida de frio. La niebla se espesó, y apareció una figura de entre las sombras. Llevaba una larga capa y no podía verle la cara, oculta a través de una capucha raída. De pronto rió guturalmente, una risa macabra que le puso la carne de gallina. Aquel ser levantó una mano, esta era huesuda y blanca, la cual portaba entre sus dedos una moneda, una moneda de hierro muy familiar para ella, la cual lanzó al aire mediante un chasquido del índice y el pulgar.

"...Eres mía Arya Stark…mía…mía…miiiiaaaaaaaaa…"

El susurro tenebroso se escuchó por todas partes como un eco, retumbando a través del aire y los árboles, con un tono tan lúgubre que sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espina dorsal. Vio como la moneda subía lentamente, mientras giraba sobre sí misma, para después empezar su camino descendente. Mientras bajaba se escuchó nuevamente otra risotada, y entonces la moneda cayó al suelo, rebotando un par de veces como si pesara un par de toneladas, para después quedar inerte.

Escuchó un gruñido a su derecha, provenía de entre los árboles. Giró la cabeza rápidamente y se percató de que un par de ojos enormes, de color dorado la observaban atentamente. Entonces, aquellos ojos empezaron a avanzar hacia ella, cada vez más grandes, y cuando el portador de aquellos ojos salió de entre los árboles para mostrarse, no pudo evitar nuevamente otro escalofrío.

Era un lobo huargo, de enorme tamaño, el cual le miraba atentamente mientras seguía gruñendo y enseñándole los colmillos. Lo observó, para percatarse que aquel lobo le era familiar, o mejor dicho, aquella loba le era familiar.

- ¿Nymeria…?-Susurró sorprendida.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la loba empezó a correr hacia ella y pegó un salto, con las fauces abiertas, dispuesta a destrozarla a pedazos…

Se despertó con un grito ahogado mientras se incorporaba rápidamente. Se sentía desorientada, sin saber si era aun de noche o de día. Su respiración era entrecortada, sudaba copiosamente, y al apartar el cabello de su rostro se percató que su mano le temblaba. Si hubiera tenido un espejo a mano hubiera visto sus ojos inundados de terror. Tragó saliva para humedecer un poco su seca garganta y levantó la sabana, apoyando seguidamente sus pies en el suelo e incorporándose. Dormía desnuda, en aquel lugar hacía mucho calor y lo primero que hizo fue buscar una botella con agua y una copa para beber, la saliva no había conseguido quitarle la sequedad de la garganta.

Bebió un sorbo y notó como el agua fresca corría por su garganta, percibiendo que volvía a tomar de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir un poco mejor. Recordó su pesadilla, aun estaba sorprendida de lo que había soñado. Hasta ahora había tenido siempre "sueños de lobo", sueños donde corría con una jauría de lobos y cazaban todo lo que encontraban; estos eran sueños tan vividos y reales que la hacían sentir completamente libre. Hacía mucho que los tenía, incluso aun después de tomar tantas máscaras, tantas personalidades y tantas identidades, esos sueños aparecían casi todas las noches, para recordarle de donde venía.

_"Me recuerdan quien soy yo en realidad…"_

Irónicamente, aquellos sueños se hicieron más recurrentes a medida que avanzaba su entrenamiento en la casa de blanco y negro, para después descubrir que podía ver a través de los ojos de un gato. Fue cuando la sometieron a la prueba de la ceguera, y en una incursión en una taberna de Braavos lo descubrió de casualidad, así que se dedicó a practicarlo por su cuenta. Se colocaba en un lugar discreto y seguro para que su cuerpo original no estuviera expuesto, y seguidamente entraba en el primer gato que encontraba. Al principio se dejaba llevar por el animal, viendo y oyendo lo que el animal sentía, pero un día se atrevió a tomar el control del gato y sorprendentemente lo consiguió. Pensaba mantener aquel poder en secreto a como diera lugar, pero para su desgracia alguien de la hermandad la descubrió y lo dijo al resto de los miembros. El caso es que, desde aquel entonces, le trajeron toda clase de animales y la hicieron entrar en todos ellos. Al principio eran animales sencillos y pequeños, para después cada vez ser más grandes y difíciles. Aun se acordaba de lo que le costó dominar a un tigre que le trajeron para que lo domara, aquel animal plantó cara, forcejeaba psíquicamente como si se le fuera la vida en ello, pero al final lo consiguió después de varias horas de intentos por su parte y resistencia por parte del animal, haciéndole claudicar.

Pero lo de ahora…la había dejado descolocada, el sueño se había torcido sin darse cuenta y tenía muchos interrogantes sin respuesta. ¿Qué quería significar? ¿Quién era aquel ser que le lanzó la moneda? ¿Y por que Nymeria la atacó como si no la reconociera…?

Al pensar en su querida loba sintió un vuelco en el lugar donde debía tener un corazón. La echaba tanto de menos…

_"¿Estará viva, se encontrará bien? ¿Acaso se acordará de mí…?"_

Eso era algo que jamás sabría. Solo podía recordarla y pensar en los buenos recuerdos que tenía de ella en el pasado, cuando era la boba de Arya Stark.

- Mi señora Arya, tenemos que ir a las hab…- Dijo una voz masculina mientras abría la puerta sin permiso y entraba impetuosamente.

Daario entró en aquella estancia igual que si fueran las habitaciones privadas de la reina, suponiendo que aquella chica ya estaría levantada y afilando sus armas. Las contadas veces que la había ido a buscar por cualquier motivo trivial siempre la encontraba igual, vestida y preparada, afilando lenta y meticulosamente sus armas como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. A él le parecía bien, todo buen guerrero que se precie de serlo debería tener siempre sus armas listas y en perfecto estado, pero cuando entró y la encontró de espaldas a él, desnuda y bebiendo en una copa, se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa durante un par de segundos, arrepintiéndose de no haber llamado antes a la puerta.

- ¿Algún problema?- Preguntó la muchacha con indiferencia mientras se giraba para observarle.

- ¿Eh?... n-n-no, nada.- Respondió el mercenario haciendo un leve carraspeo y recomponiéndose con chulería, intentando sutilmente no mirar su desnudez y fracasando en su empeño.- Tenemos reunión con la reina.

La chica se encogió de hombros, dejó la copa en su sitio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se acercó a una silla donde estaba su ropa del día anterior, y empezó a vestirse como si él no existiera.

- Sobre qué...- Interrogó mientras se ponía la ropa interior.

- Quiere empezar a planificar lo antes posible la invasión a Astapor.

- ¿Y para eso tiene tanta prisa?- Cuestionó mientras se ponía los pantalones.

- Tiene ganas de volver a Mereen.- Contestó el mercenario con indiferencia, pero evitando por todos los medios mirarle los pechos desnudos, ya que le estaba generando una reacción incontrolable en la entrepierna muy a su pesar.

- Uhm, como todos.- Pensó en alto mientras se ponía el corpiño y se lo ataba.- Pero con la conquista de Yunkai debería tener suficiente. Astapor solo es una ciudad portuaria y no tiene ni la mitad de ejército que Yunkai. Ahora todos sus habitantes estarán encerrados en sus casas muertos de miedo y rezando a sus dioses para que no suceda lo mismo que aquí.

- Igualmente desea tenerlo finiquitado lo antes posible.- Sentenció el mercenario.- Puede que tenga menos ejercito que Yunkai, pero son los que entrenan a los "inmaculados", no podemos pasarlo por alto.

Arya se sentó en el borde de su cama para ponerse las botas.

- Muy bien, en un rato estaré lista.- Despidió al mercenario, el cual al principio no captó el trasfondo, pero enseguida se percató de ello.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, Arya le llamó.

- ¿Qué deseáis?

- ¿Tu pequeña reina no te satisface lo suficiente?- Preguntó con sorna.

Al principio Daario no entendió a qué se refería, hasta que la chica le señaló su entrepierna con la mirada. Otro se pondría nervioso al verse descubierto, pero Daario se recolocó igual que un pavo real.

- Bah, solo es un acto reflejo.- Respondió con altanería.- Sois muy bonita, pero para su desgracia no sois mi tipo. Me gustan las mujeres más… femeninas.- Se giró y salió por la misma puerta por la que entró.

Arya observó cómo se iba, negando seguidamente con la cabeza mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Había conocido a muchos mercenarios como Daario, chulos, prepotentes, engreídos, soberbios…algunos más y otros menos, pero todos tenían que presumir de algo cuando se reunían unos cuantos de su gremio, ya fuera en el manejo de armas, en número de muertos, en potencia sexual o en cualquier otra tontería para demostrar su hombría. Con muchos de ellos había aprendido y jugado al Sitrang mientras se emborrachaban en tabernas, a unos cuantos los había matado en cuanto intentaron propasarse con ella, y con unos pocos elegidos, los que le parecieron menos imbéciles, había cambiado de opinión y se había acabado acostado con ellos en alguna habitación raída de algún cuchitril. Recordándolos, se percató que todos sus amantes cumplían con un estereotipo físico constante. Todos eran jóvenes, altos, muy fuertes y masculinos, morenos y de ojos claros… como alguien que ella conoció en el pasado…

Sacudió nerviosamente la cabeza, quitándose de encima aquellos estúpidos pensamientos. Terminó de arreglarse y salió de la estancia, pensando que a saber qué idea "sublime" se le había ocurrido a la reina Dragón esta vez.

* * *

Estaba gruñendo, furioso por la maldita resaca que tenía. Le dolía la cabeza como si tuviera un montón de martillos aporreándole dentro de esta, tenía ganas de acabar con todo esto y partir con su khalassar, para volver nuevamente a surcar el Mar Dothraki, que era lo que le correspondía a los caballos como ellos. La noche anterior él y sus "jinetes de sangre" habían bebido en exceso y, para rematar el resto de la noche, su Khaalesi se negó a cumplir con su deber y satisfacerle, argumentando que estaba borracho y que en su estado era un desastre. Tenía suerte de que estaban solos, porque si lo llega a decir delante de sus "jinetes de sangre" la hubiera golpeado con un látigo hasta que su carne se desprendiera de su cuerpo, pero igualmente eso no le libraría de su falta de respeto. La agarró de los pelos y empezó a golpearla con saña, mientras esta intentaba defenderse llorando, como hacen la mayoría de las mujeres, pero no estaba suficientemente satisfecho, así que cambió de opinión. Agarró a una de sus esclavas de los pelos, una chica jovencita la cual tenía mucho aprecio, la tiró al suelo y la montó allí mismo a cuatro patas, con fiereza. La chiquilla gritaba de dolor, mientras que su Khaalesi le rogaba que la dejara, que no era más que una chiquilla inocente.

- Eso te pasa por no cumplir con tu deber.- Respondió a sus suplicas mientras la embestía con fuerza, dejándole un mensaje alto y claro.

Ahora iban hacia una porquería de ciudad, ese puerto de mierda que se hacía llamar Astapor. De Yunkai había sacado una buena tajada de dinero y joyas, lo cual le satisfacía bastante, pero de esa inmundicia de ciudad dudaba bastante de sacar algo. Como mucho al menos se divertirían matando, cortando cabezas y destripando Astaporís hasta hartarse. Igualmente lo que a él más le interesaba era conseguir nuevos esclavos, y la reina Dragón le había prohibido terminantemente tomar prisioneros. De hecho, cuando tomaron Yunkai, solo les permitió saquear las casas de los ciudadanos libres, no así de los esclavos. También prohibió expresamente tomar a las mujeres a la fuerza, pero unos cuantos guerreros de su Khalassar obviaron la orden y lo hicieron a sus espaldas.

_"Entre ellos, yo."_

Atacaron la ciudad dos días más tarde de la caída de los "Sabios Amos". Debido a la impresión por lo sucedido y a la falta de liderazgo, los soldados de la ciudad se comportaban igual que una gallina sin cabeza, corriendo de un lado a otro sin saber que órdenes atajar. Con las catapultas derribaron parte de las defensas, y estaban a una distancia suficiente para que sus arqueros no les alcanzaran. Para desgracia de aquellos estúpidos Yunkios, tenían unas torres de asedio cubiertas que se podían mover con ruedas, un invento ponientí muy útil, que se construyeron con las instrucciones de los dos caballeros que acompañaban siempre a la Reina Dragón. Una vez estas se pegaron al muro, se abrieron por la parte superior y miles de libertos, inmaculados y guerreros Dothrakis que iban dentro invadieron el muro, acabando con todo aquel que pillaban a su paso. Por supuesto que murieron muchos de los suyos, aun desorientados los soldados yunkios plantaron cara y se llevaron a bastantes por delante, pero a partir de ahí, la toma de Yunkai fue un hecho.

Hoy la Reina estaba de mal humor, no hacía falta ser muy espabilado para percatarse de ello. Por lo visto había enviado a un espía para que entrara en la ciudad y observara su estado, pero no había vuelto, ni siquiera tuvieron noticias de él. Podía observar que estaba preocupada, pensando que habían descubierto al espía y haberlo matado. Sinceramente, a veces los métodos ponientís le parecían estúpidos y poco prácticos. Con lo fácil que es entrar directamente en campo abierto y arrasar con todo… bueno, siempre que estuviera la puerta abierta. Para eso había que reconocer que los métodos ponientís eran bastante eficaces.

De pronto, se cruzó en su camino la loba, poniéndolo aun más de mal humor de lo que estaba. La verdad es que, mirándola con ojos de hombre, la chica no estaba nada mal, era bastante apetecible, pero luego recordó quien era en realidad y cualquier atisbo de deseo desapareció de repente. Era una loba, una loba sanguinaria y peligrosa que los veía no como a guerreros, sino como presas. Los Dothrakis no le tenían miedo a nada, y sin embargo en el desafío por combate los calló a todos con un solo movimiento. Les había pisoteado el orgullo, humillado e, incluso en algunos casos, asustado, y eso era algo que no podía permitir, nadie se atrevía a pisotear el orgullo Dothraki sin lamentarlo tarde o temprano. Si no fuera porque tenía el beneplácito de la reina y su protección, hace tiempo que la hubiera atado cada extremidad a un caballo y hubiera tirar cada uno por su lado hasta que se hubiera desmembrado entre terribles dolores. De ese modo hubiera animado a su khalasaar, estas necesitaban un espectáculo de sangre y el que fuera ella la victima les subiría los ánimos.

Intentó pensar bajo otro punto de vista, tal vez Astapor no fuera una ciudad grande y no tuvieran una gran batalla, pero las ciudades portuarias solían ser ricas. Si encontraban joyas, buen vino y unas cuantas putas bien follables tal vez se lo pasarían bien.


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba nerviosa… y preocupada.

Desde hacía unos días tenía como un mal presentimiento, una mala intuición que le indicaba que se olvidara de aquella invasión, diera media vuelta y volviera a Mereen, a su "hogar".

_"No, ese no es mi hogar. Mi hogar está en Poniente…"_

Igualmente tenía que ir y arreglar todo aquel desaguisado que era aquella ciudad. Cuando mató a los "Bondadosos amos" hacía ya unos años pensó que las cosas se arreglarían, pero sin embargo fueron a peor. Primero ese estúpido de Cleon asesinó al consejo que ella sabiamente había puesto para que la ciudad fuera un lugar prospero y floreciente, después Yunkai la invadió, matando al carnicero y colocando a alguien peor al mando. A partir de ahí la ciudad había ido cuesta abajo y ya iba siendo hora de que arreglar todo aquel desastre que suponía la gestión de aquella ciudad portuaria. Además, la necesitaba para poder comerciar con otras ciudades por mar, no podía permitirse el lujo de cortarse un brazo comercial que ahora le vendría de mucha utilidad.

Sus hijos estaban nerviosos, podía percatarse de ello cada vez que iba a verlos mientras volaban o cazaban. Por suerte hasta ahora no habían hecho de las suyas, el festín que les proporcionó con los cadáveres de sus enemigos yunkíos les había dejado suficientemente saciados por varios días y sin ganas de atacar ciudades ajenas. Si tenía suerte y podía ofrecerles los cadáveres de sus enemigos astaporís, tal vez llegarían a Mereen sin tener que lamentarlo por el camino.

_"No, no es por hambre… es por otra cosa..."_

Sobretodo Drogón estaba más irritable que nunca. Desde el principio fue el dragón más temperamental de todos, el más grande y el más rebelde, el más difícil de dominar. Pero había algo raro en su comportamiento, no era precisamente un dragón cobarde, siempre fue muy temerario y eso la extrañaba. Veía como quería irse de allí a toda costa, al igual que sus hermanos. Si seguían allí era por ella, por su madre, porque si fuera por ellos habrían levantado el vuelo hacía mucho y se habrían alejado de allí.

Para rematar las cosas, el espía que había enviado a Astapor no había regresado, ni tenido noticias de este. Era un mal presentimiento, y de hecho Ser Barristan, apoyado por la mayoría de su consejo, le sugirió no invadir la ciudad, ya que tal vez podrían llevarse alguna sorpresa desagradable, pero desoyó sus comentarios. Se sentía con el deber de ayudar a la ciudad, liberar a los nuevos esclavos y reorganizar el gobierno desde cero, igual que había hecho en Yunkai. Al morir los "Sabios amos" y tomar la ciudad, había reorganizado nuevamente la administración de la ciudad con antiguos libertos de alto nivel cultural y sacerdotes de la Arpía, así como ciudadanos libres que estaban en contra de la esclavitud. Estos por supuesto tuvieron que demostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas, jurando ante la Arpía a cambio de su vida que jamás habían tenido esclavos en sus casas. Igualmente sacó información a sus espaldas a través de los libertos para cerciorarse de que lo que decían era verdad, y a causa de aquellos testimonios pilló a dos en una mentira. Los hizo azotar y crucificar en la plaza principal, frente al templo de la "Arpía", para que el resto tomara nota y no intentaran engañarla.

Estaban a punto de llegar, y estaba temerosa de lo que iban a encontrar. No tenía ni idea de lo que encontrarían, pero desde luego tenía la certeza de que no sería nada bueno.

* * *

Al girar a la izquierda divisaron, a lo lejos, el muro de piedra beis que amurallaba la parte de la ciudad que no daba directamente al mar. En seguida notaron en sus fosas nasales un olor nauseabundo, todos sintieron un mal presentimiento y se fijaron, en mayor o menor grado, en ciertos detalles que en otras circunstancias habría pasado por alto. Primeramente vieron que las puertas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que era una ciudad que vivía del comercio. Una ciudad así tenía que tener un trasiego importante de gente entrando y saliendo, exceptuando que estuvieran en guerra. Lo segundo era que la ciudad estaba en completo silencio, y lo peor fue ver los buitres y los cuervos revoloteando sin parar alrededor de la ciudad. Si estaban aquellos animales allí, solo podía significar una cosa.

_"Cadáveres…"_

En cuanto los caballos notaron también el olor se encabritaron, nerviosos y asustados. Todos ellos se miraron los unos a los otros, todos tenían la misma expresión, los mismos pensamientos. Si nadie daba la orden de retirarse, era porque la reina aun no había hecho y nadie quería quedar como un cobarde o un traidor, pero no había duda que todos querían hacer lo mismo, excepto el Khal Dothraki, que con tal de tener su ración de sangre y su oro correspondiente se metería en los siete infiernos sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó con un susurro la reina.

- No lo sé, mi reina.- Contestó Ser Jorah, adelantando un par de pasos a los demás y poniéndose a su lado.- Pero aquí no podemos encontrar nada bueno.

La reina observó un par de segundos el muro y descabalgó, dando cuatro pasos al frente. Llamó a Drogón, el cual acudió a su lado y lo montó.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer, mi reina?- Preguntó nuevamente Ser Jorah, intrigado.

- Averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado ahí dentro.- Contestó su reina Daenerys.- Si nos ocurriera algo a mí y a Drogón o si no vuelvo en un cuarto de hora, dad todos media vuelta y marchaos de aquí.

El brazo juramentado de reina la observó embobado mientras emprendía el vuelo con su Dragón y se dirigía a la ciudad. Sabía que era un amor imposible por su parte, pero en esos momentos la admiró y la amó más que nunca por la determinación y la valentía que demostró en aquel momento.

_"Ahora mismo sois una gran Reina, majestad."_

* * *

Nada más divisar el interior de la ciudad desde el aire, Drogón escupió fuego al aire y achicharró a todos los buitres y cuervos que estaban volando en aquel momento, para que no le molestaran a la hora de planear. No era un gesto que le había pedido, pero igualmente se lo agradeció, soltando el dragón un gruñido como respuesta. Se centró en ver como estaba la ciudad, y al sobrevolarla sintió como todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba por completo. La ciudad estaba muerta, el puerto vacio, y las calles llenas de cadáveres tirados por el suelo. Había de todo, desde libertos, nuevos esclavos, ciudadanos libres, inmaculados…

_"Por todos los dioses… ¿Qué os ha hecho esta ciudad para castigarla de esta manera…?"_

Incluso desde su altura podía ver cadáveres de niños abrazados a sus madres muertas, pudriéndose al sol como si fueran uno, soldados con sus armas en la mano… el espectáculo era terrible. Incluso en la plaza del castigo había montones de cadáveres, algunos habían caído al mar y flotaban, otros solo eran pedazos de carne putrefacta, debido a que los animales marinos los habían estado comiendo.

Siguió planeando por la ciudad, mientras notaba como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas y se tapaba la boca con la palma de la mano, evitando emitir un sollozo. El espectáculo era tan horripilante que no deseaba otra cosa más que salir huyendo de allí, hasta su posición en el aire le llegaba el olor a muerte. Convencida de que nada se podía hacer en aquel lugar, estuvo a punto de darle la orden a Drogón, cuando vio de soslayo como algo se movía de entre las calles. Enfocó mejor la vista y su sorpresa aun fue más mayúscula que cuando lo visionó por primera vez.

_"Hay supervivientes…"_

Sintió un atisbo de alegría y esperanza, convencida de que, al menos, podrían salvar a alguien de aquel horror. Su primer impulso fue bajar a ver si podía ayudarles, pero algo dentro de ella le obligó a no dar la orden a su hijo. Siguió planeando, observando cómo las puertas de algunas casas se abrían y salían personas de ellas, con un caminar lento y tambaleante, como si fueran muertos en vida. De pronto, vio a lo lejos como una de las puertas del muro se abrió, lenta y pesada, para empezar a salir de ahí los supervivientes.

* * *

Una de las puertas laterales empezó a abrirse, haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia. Podían ver muy a lo lejos la silueta de Drogón planeando en el aire, pero la Reina no emitió ninguna orden. Igualmente se quedaron expectantes, observando lo que sucedía en la puerta para ver si tenían o no que atacar.

De pronto, empezó a salir gente. Eran pocos y parecían civiles, caminando como si estuvieran medio muertos. Fijándose con más detalle, vieron que había de todas las clases, sexos y edades, pero todos tenían algo en común, su aspecto famélico y pordiosero, además de su andar agotado y pesaroso.

Ser Jorah, que era quien estaba más adelantado, estudió a lo lejos a aquellos hombres y mujeres derrotados, cuando se percató de algo, poniendo una expresión de alarma en su rostro.

- ¡ALEJAOS, QUE NADIE SE ACERQUE A LOS SUPERVIVIENTES!

Todos se quedaron extrañados con la vehemente orden de Ser Jorah.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Ser Barristan.

- ¡Están contagiados, tienen la peste gris! ¡Si se acercan demasiado moriremos todos!

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, se escuchó un murmullo entre el ejército, haciendo que estos recularan indistintamente mientras se ponían nuevamente en guardia.

- ¡Arqueros, preparad vuestras flechas!- Ordenó Ser Barristan.

Los arqueros, que formaban parte del grupo de "Hermanos Libres", se adelantaron, se colocaron en posición, apuntaron con sus flechas y dispararon. Pero debido precisamente a la poca experiencia de los arqueros y a la distancia que aun les separaba, las flechas no llegaron a los blancos.

Los supervivientes levantaron las manos en son de paz, mientras seguían caminando en su dirección.

- ¡Piedad, no nos matéis!- Gritaban y suplicaban en Valirio los contagiados.- ¡Por favor, ayudadnos…!

Todos miraban la escena con consternación, frustrados por no poder hacer nada por ellos. Ser Barristan ordenó nuevamente que apuntaran con las flechas, estos lo hicieron, pero seguían a mucha distancia.

- Acabemos de una vez con el sufrimiento de esta gente.- Murmuró el caballero pensativo, asintiendo Ser Jorah al escucharlo, dándole la razón.

Esta vez, ordenó a los arqueros que se adelantaran, pero estos se quedaron quietos, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis, idiotas? ¡Acabad con ellos, que dejen de sufrir…!- Reclamó Espalda Lacerada, el capitán de "Los Hermanos Libres".

Pero entonces un liberto respondió en valyrio que tenían demasiado miedo, no querían contagiarse, y que a la distancia en la que se encontraban el riesgo era muy grande. Ser Barristan los hizo retirar, frustrado.

_"El tener un arma no te convierte en un guerrero, en el fondo no son más que esclavos temerosos."_

- Que vayan los "Cuervos de la tormenta".- Ordenó Ser Jorah.

Pero entonces fue Daario el que anuló la orden, haciendo que los dos caballeros lo miraran entre alarmados y extrañados.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Reclamó entonces Jorah Mormont.

- No arriesgaré a mis mercenarios por cuatro muertos en vida.- Respondió con autoridad el mercenario.

- Si estuvieras en su lugar, pedirías clemencia…

- ¡Si estuviera en su lugar haría tiempo que me hubiera clavado una espada en el abdomen antes de contagiar a alguien!- Exclamó Daario enfadado.- Pero tengo la suerte de que yo no estoy allí, sino aquí. No jugaré con la vida de mis soldados en vano.

Tanto Ser Jorah como Ser Barristan le miraron recriminándole su actitud, aunque sabían que no era el momento de discutir.

- Gusano Gris, ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Gusano gris se acercó con su caballo y asintió con la cabeza, para inmediatamente ordenar en Alto Valyrio a sus soldados que utilizaran sus lanzas para ensartarlos. Se adelantó una hilera de "inmaculados" y se prepararon en posición, esperando la orden para lanzar. De pronto, los supervivientes, viendo que la que se les avecinaba, pararon de caminar. Muchos se pusieron de rodillas, llorando, rogando que no les mataran, otros tenían la mirada vacía, de alguien que ya lo había perdido todo y se entregaba a su destino. Una mujer desesperada les ofrecía a su hijo de pecho, moribundo, para que se lo llevaran. Gusano Gris sintió flaquear su voluntad, por primera vez en su vida no sabía si podría obedecer una orden.

- Gusano Gris, están muertos en vida.- Le explicó Ser Jorah, viendo el dilema moral que tenía aquel muchacho.- Si no los matamos ahora, morirán entre terribles dolores.

- Lo sé, Ser Jorah.- Se recompuso en seguida y ordenó a los "inmaculados" que lanzaran sus lanzas.

Muchas quedaron frente a los supervivientes, otras dieron en el blanco, matando a aquellos desgraciados que se estaban en su campo de tiro, pero no había sido suficiente.

Gusano Gris ordenó a otra hilera de "inmaculados" se preparara para lanzar, cuando de pronto aparecieron los otros dos dragones, buscando a su madre y a su hermano. En cuanto pusieron los pies en el suelo, justo delante de las tropas, olieron a los infectados. Estos al principio se quedaron atónitos, luego reaccionaron gritando de terror y empezaron a correr hacia el muro, pero mientras que Viserion solo gritaba y aleteaba, Rhaegal levantó su enorme cuello y lanzó un chorro de fuego que acabó calcinando a todos los allí presentes. Se escucharon alaridos de dolor, mientras estos se achicharraban, caían de rodillas consumiéndose, para quedar tendidos en el suelo, inertes.

No sobrevivió nadie….

* * *

Daenerys presenció toda aquella escena en el aire, montada en Drogón, mientras sollozaba impotente por no poder hacer nada. La ciudad estaba maldita, nadie había sobrevivido, y seguramente quedaría deshabitada para el resto de la eternidad. Se sentía triste, frustrada y culpable. Se arrepintió de no hacer más caso a aquella ciudad, de dejarla a su suerte a manos de los yunkios. Si en su momento la hubiera vuelto a tomar…

Se percató que sus otros dos hijos habían emprendido el vuelo y se dirigían a su posición, los habían visto. Cuando estuvieron los cuatro reunidos, los otros dos dragones gruñeron y gritaron, haciendo lo mismo Drogón como respuesta. Observó la ciudad, y tomó una decisión.

- Dracarys…

Los tres dragones bajaron a los edificios y empezaron a quemar toda la ciudad, sin dejar ni rastro de lo que otrora fue una floreciente ciudad portuaria. Daenerys montaba a Drogón, con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas debido a la velocidad y volando igual que pétalos flotando por los aires. La anterior vez que quemó Astapor sintió satisfacción, sin embargo, ahora haciendo el mismo acto podía sentir el amargo reverso de la moneda.


	12. Chapter 12

Llevaban ya tres meses en Mereen descansando, recomponiendo su ejército e intentando comerciar con otras ciudades. En particular estaba muy interesada en las ciudades libres, donde había mucho comercio y muchas mercancías que ahora hacían falta en Mereen. Mientras venían en el viaje de vuelta, tuvieran la agradable y sorprendente noticia de que Qarth había sido, por fin tomada por los esclavos, un grupo que se había estado entrenando a escondidas de sus amos. Después de varios años de guerra encubierta en forma de guerrillas, aquellos eslavos, inspirados por su causa, habían dado el gran paso. Al principio los Sangrepura se lo tomaron como una diversión, pero después de unos cuantos años sin resultados positivos por su parte, se cansaron de las guerrillas y pagaron a los Hombres Pesarosos para que mataran a los cabecillas y así sofocar de un plumazo la rebelión. Con lo que no contaban era que los Hombres Pesarosos estaban entrenando a dichos cabecillas a sus espaldas, así que, en vez de ir a por estos, fueron a por los Sangrepura y los mataron a todos en una carnicería que los esclavos apodaron "la noche sangrienta". Aun desconocía por que los Hombres Pesarosos se habían puesto de parte de los esclavos, o mejor dicho, que sacaban ellos en beneficio de aquella rebelión, pero sea lo que fuere, a ella le beneficiaba enormemente.

No pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto tuvo constancia de la noticia. Le hubiera gustado verlos, junto a aquellos ricos comerciantes, justo cuando los masacraban, seguro que ya no tenía aquel aire de suficiencia y superioridad que solían gastar. En particular le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Xaro Xhoan Daxos en el instante en que lo asesinaban, a ver si sus lágrimas eran realmente de cocodrilo en el momento en el que le clavaran el puñal en su abdomen.

Una suave y caliente brisa le acarició ligeramente los cabellos plateados. Por fin, y esta ver era cierto, podía respirar un poco en paz. Mereen estaba empezando a remontar el vuelo, después de tanto tiempo de guerras, asedios, hambrunas, sequias, plagas, problemas de liquidez y dificultades para comerciar y levantar la ciudad, ahora podía decir que lo había conseguido. Su razón le decía que debía quedarse aquí, cuidando de su ciudad, de sus súbitos, vigilando que el comercio de esclavos no volviera a resurgir, aunque algo le decía que esta vez no tenía de que preocuparse. Pero por otra parte…

_"Debo regresar a mi hogar, a mi verdadero hogar… debo recuperar lo que le arrebataron a mi padre, aunque me cueste la vida en conseguirlo…"_

Tenía dos opciones, la opción cómoda, que era quedarse aquí a vivir con tranquilidad hasta el resto de sus días, o volver a Poniente y embarcarse en una nueva guerra, de la que podría no sobrevivir a ella. En el fondo no le apetecía embarcarse en semejante aventura, pero esto ya no se trataba de querer, sino de deber.

- Missandrei.- Llamó a su escriba, la cual vino presta a cumplir su orden.- Convoca una reunión de urgencia con todos mis consejeros y capitanes. Y también haz llamar a Reznak mo Reznak. Tengo que comunicarles algo.

Había tomado una decisión, y esperaba de todo corazón que los dioses antiguos y nuevos la ayudaran en su deber. Se encomendó a ellos, esperando que fueran magnánimos y la ayudaran en tamaña misión.

* * *

Arya estaba cruzando espadas, y esquivando los golpes, con dos de los mejores mercenarios que había en el ejército de la Reina Dragón. Uno era Perto, de los Cuervos de la Tormenta, este tenía un estilo de lucha parecido al de ella, pequeño, escurridizo, rápido, ágil y peligroso con dos espadas en las manos. El segundo se llamaba Roaca, un antiguo esclavo que antaño trabajaba en las minas de cobre de Mereen. Una bestia enorme, aunque lenta, que gastaba como arma un hacha enorme de doble hoja; si que acertaba con ella te partía en dos casi sin pestañear. El tercero, el cual estaba sentado como reserva, era un inmaculado que se hacía llamar "Mandoble valeroso", un autentico virtuoso con la lanza. Para complicar más las cosas, se había vendado los ojos para potenciar su olfato y su oído, ya que si no se trabajaban, los sentidos agudizados perdían potencia y volvían a su nivel básico. Sorprendentemente, no solo no había perdido sus facultades, sino que se percató que de ese modo le era más fácil detectar cada uno de los movimientos de sus adversarios, ya que la vista, al quitársela, no la confundía ni la engañaba. Igualmente, pelear contra dos guerreros a la vez sin la vista era francamente difícil y peligroso, pero a ella no le asustaban los retos, todo lo contrario. Cuanto más complicados y peligrosos, mejor.

- ¿Otra vez entrenando?- Se escuchó una voz masculina mientras se acercaba hacia ellos, lo cual hizo que los tres pararan de moverse. Los guerreros saludaron a los recién llegados y se retiraron a un lugar discreto para no molestar.

Se quitó la venda para observar quien venía, aunque ya lo había reconocido por su voz. Era Ser Barristan "el Bravo", junto con el idiota de Daario.

- ¿Y qué queréis que haga? Yo no me voy de putas a entretenerme como la mayoría de vosotros.

Ese comentario levantó sonrisas socarronas.

- La próxima vez que quieras entrenar de verdad con alguien que te pueda enseñar algo, llámame. Lo que estás haciendo es de principiantes.- Contestó con un leve tono jactancioso para picar a la joven.

- Así que os ofrecéis…Muy bien, sacad la espada y veremos si es tan lento como me parecéis en el campo de batalla.- Le retó Arya mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, aceptando la invitación.- ¿O es que acaso la edad os ha vuelto un cobarde?

Se escuchó un carraspeo incomodo.

- Ejem… por cierto… antes de que os lieis a jugar a mandobles como chiquillos desaforados…¿Dónde están tus espadas? Esas no son las mismas que trajiste la primera vez que te vi.- Comentó el mercenario Tyroshi como quien no quería la cosa señalándola con la barbilla. Sabía que si la reina se enteraba de estas bravuconadas de guerreros no le iba a hacer mucha gracia, pero, a fin de cuentas, no era asunto suyo…

- Tengo una de las hojas rajada y a punto de romperse, no las puedo utilizar.- Contestó la chica, volviendo a la posición de descanso.- Estas espadas no valen un pimiento, y en todo Mereen no hay un herrero lo suficientemente bueno como para que me las arregle en condiciones y las ponga en buen estado.

- Podías haber cogido cualquier otra par de espadas…- Cuestionó Ser Barristan.

- Es lo que he hecho, pero ninguna de las que había en la armería valía la pena, están todas melladas y desequilibradas de peso. Esto es lo mejor que he podido encontrar, me tendré que acostumbrar a ellas a mi pesar.- Masculló la chica.- Maldita sea… esos idiotas meerenses sabrán mucho de esclavos, pero de reparar armas en condiciones no tienen ni puta idea.

- Bueno… Creo que tengo una solución para este problema, si permitís que continúe.- Comentó nuevamente Daario mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando una respuesta por parte de sus oyentes. Al ver que no ponían inconveniente a escucharle, siguió hablando.- Ser Barristan…¿Verdad que estamos a punto de llegar a Volantis?

El caballero asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, cuando estuve en Myr me hablaron de un chico el cual llevaba solo unos seis meses en la ciudad, y decían era muy habilidoso con la fabricación de armas. Sé donde está, aunque aún no he ido a visitarle, si lo deseáis, puedo acompañaros…

- ¿Estás diciendo que desviarnos a Myr? No tiene ningún sentido, Myr no está precisamente al lado de Volantis. Además, seguramente en Volantis habrá unos excelentes herreros que podrán arreglarle el arma.

- Si… claro… si primero nos dejan pasar…- Comentó el mercenario con sarcasmo.

Barristan "El Bravo" suspiró de frustración, percatándose de lo que quería decir el Tyroshi. En Volantis aun había una red de comercio de esclavos bastante fuerte, y la reina solo quería ir a Volantis para hacer acopio de víveres, reorganizar el ejército y poner rumbo a Tyrosh. Pero era seguro que tendrían algún problema con los Triarcas.

- Además, la chica tiene razón.- Continuó el mercenario.- En Mereen no tienen ni idea de arreglar en condiciones una buena espada, y dudo que en Volantis haya un buen herrero que sepa arreglar una hoja rota de espada sin tener que romperla y fundirla del todo. Es más, me apuesto un brazo a que meterán acero de mala calidad a la mezcla, conozco muy bien cómo trabajan los herreros de Volantis y esa trampa lo hacen todos, así es como ganan sus beneficios. De hecho, ese muchacho se ha hecho un nombre excelente como herrero, todos los mercenarios van allí de lo bueno que es en lo suyo. ¿Cuánto hace que un buen herrero no te arregla tus armas como es debido?

Ser Barristan se lo pensó, percatándose que aquel maldito mercenario tenía razón. Su espada necesitaba también una buena puesta a punto, y como los herreros ponientís no había nada mejor para arreglar una espada como la suya. A falta de un herrero ponientí, si aquel chico era tan bueno como decían, bien valía la pena hacer dicha visita…

- De acuerdo, lo haremos.- Respondió el caballero.- Pero no antes de que lleguemos a Volantis y asegurarnos de que los triarcas no van a atacarnos por sorpresa. En cuanto tengamos asegurado el campamento, solicitaremos permiso a la reina y saldremos lo antes posible.

- Perfecto… y de paso haremos un poco de turismo…- Respondió socarrón el mercenario mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del caballero.

- Ni hablar, iremos, arreglaremos nuestras armas y nos volveremos al campamento. Estaremos lo imprescindible, nada más.

- Venga hombre…- Cuestionó el Tyroshi mientras se giraban y seguían su camino, ignorando por completo a Arya.- Mientras arreglan nuestras armas podemos ir a beber, jugar al Sitrang, irnos de putas…

- ¿Se puede saber por quien me tomas?- Cuestionó enfadado el noble caballero mientras se alejaban.

- Por alguien que hace muuuucho tiempo que no ha echado un buen polvo…

Arya observó cómo estos dos se marchaban mientras discutían, pensando que todos los hombres eran iguales. Aun así, se quedó intrigada con aquel armero que decían ser tan bueno.

_"¿Y si es…? No, imposible, no puede ser…"_

Cuando era la tonta de Arya Stark, siendo una niña conoció a un muchacho, aprendiz de herrero. Se conocieron mientras iban de camino al norte, a ella la llevaba Yoren para dejarla en Invernalia, a él le esperaba el muro. Desgraciadamente las cosas se torcieron demasiado y ninguno acabó donde debía haber acabado. El decidió quedarse en la Hermandad sin Estandarte, obnubilado por aquellos falsos ideales de caballería que decían seguir. En cuanto a ella… pues acabó donde tenía que acabar.

Llamó nuevamente a los mercenarios con los que estaba luchando antes de que los interrumpieran y prosiguió con su entrenamiento, como si aquella conversación no se hubiera realizado.

* * *

Un día solamente para llegar a los muros de Volantis se acercó una comitiva que no esperaban. En dicha comitiva estaba uno de los Triarcas, Therequo del Tigre, en representación del consejo de gobierno de Volantis.

- Es un gran honor que venga a hacerme una visita.- Comenzó la conversación la Reina, después de las presentaciones y formalidades protocolarias.

- Verá, en Volantis estamos preocupados, por llamarlo del algún modo, a su llegada.- Comentó el Triarca.- En el consejo estamos "inquietos" debido a las noticias que nos han llegado desde Yunkai y Astapor. Se dice que arrasó esta segunda, dejándola completamente arrasada.

- Astapor estaba perdida incluso antes de que yo llegara. Estaba asolada por la Peste Gris, era una ciudad fantasma, y si yo no hubiera arrasado la ciudad dicha enfermedad se habría escampado por toda la bahía de esclavos. En cuanto a Yunkai… digamos que tuve que ponerla en vereda.

- Entiendo…- Respondió el Triarca asintiendo con la cabeza.- Se dice que dos noches antes del asedio de Yunkai, por una fábula del destino, los Sabios Amos murieron a la vez, envenenados por un veneno llamado "Estrangulador". Es una gran casualidad que eligieran morir todos a la vez justo antes del asedio, un dato demasiado importante y"pecular" para que no pase desapercibido. Si uno fuera medianamente tonto pensaría que eligieron inmolarse antes que enfrentarse a usted, pero el consejo de los Triarcas no es precisamente tonto.

- ¿Qué quiere insinuar…?- Preguntó inquisitiva Daenerys.

- En realidad nada, pero se rumorea que tiene a un miembro de la Hermandad de los Hombres sin Rostro entre sus filas.

- Caray, que informadas están sus fuentes.- Respondió con ironía.- Es la primera noticia que tengo…

- Se lo voy a preguntar directamente, mi reina. ¿Realmente tiene a un miembro así o son solo rumores malintencionados?

- ¿Usted que cree?

El Triarca se tomó tres segundos para contestar, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Supongo… que serán rumores malintencionados, alteza.- Respondió el Triarca, pero su mirada delataba una descarada mentira.

- Mire… Therequo del Tigre, si me permite la familiaridad…- Dijo la reina.- Si lo que quiere saber es si se avecina una guerra, si, se avecina, pero no es contra Volantis. Precisamente por ese motivo no voy a asediar la ciudad, necesito guardar mi ejército para lo que se nos avecina. Así que pueden estar tranquilos, sus culos de momento están a salvo, pero si no fuera por esto créame que no obtendría mayor satisfacción que acabar con todas las grandes familias que se jactan de esclavizar a seres humanos para su propio beneficio.

Therequo del tigre se removió intranquilo en su asiento.

- Bien entonces… ¿Qué desea de nuestra ciudad?

Daenerys sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado la partida.

- En realidad vengo a recoger víveres, hacer un alto en el camino, reorganizar mi ejército y preparar mi siguiente camino a Tyrosh. Solo pretendo eso, cuando estemos preparados levantaremos el campamento y nos iremos. A cambio, deseo poder entrar a la ciudad de Volantis cada vez que lo necesite, inmunidad total y la garantía de que mis soldados, capitanes y consejeros no serán detenidos por pisar la ciudad. También quiero la garantía de que no nos atacarán por sorpresa. Esa fue una táctica que utilizaron los Yunkios, con desastrosos resultados.

El triarca se lo pensó un rato, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar su aprobación a sus condiciones.

- De acuerdo. Y usted nos tiene que garantizar la no invasión a la ciudad, no queremos casos de vandalismo o peleas por parte de sus soldados. Si encontramos a alguno haciendo algo fuera de nuestra ley será detenido, juzgado y sentenciado según nuestras leyes.

- De acuerdo, pero yo estaré presente. No quiero abusos, y si veo alguna irregularidad quiero tener el veto de impugnar el juicio.

- ¿Me jura que será una medida excepcional?

- Será una medida excepcional, pero estaré pendiente. Me comprometo a respetar y acatar la ley Volantina, pero si tengo alguna mínima sospecha de que se utiliza la ley para ejecutar a mis soldados en masa como un método para debilitarme este acuerdo se deroga automaticamente.

El triarca asintió nuevamente, para después levantarse de su asiento.

- De acuerdo, a partir de este momento, el acuerdo es vigente. Saldré inmediatamente para informar al resto del consejo.

Al día siguiente, Daenerys y varios de sus capitanes entraron en Volantis como cualquier ciudadano dispuesto a realizar sus asuntos en una bulliciosa ciudad, sin que nadie les hiciera caso ni les señalara con el dedo.


	13. Chapter 13

- ¡Aaaaahhh, como me encanta el bullicio de esta ciudad!- Exclamó con satisfacción Daario mientras caminaban por las coloridas y ruidosas calles de Mir, mientras que los rayos del sol caliente de aquellas tierras caían sin piedad.- Por supuesto, no hay nada como Tyrosh, pero esto se le acerca bastante.

- ¿Te quieres callar de una vez?- Gruño Ser Barristan, cansado de oír aquella cháchara.- Malditos Tyroshis, sois todos iguales. Llévanos de una vez al herrero para que arregle nuestras armas y larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes.

- ¿Acaso tenéis miedo de esta ciudad, ser Barristan "El bravo"?- Preguntó con un leve tono de sorna el mercenario.- Que extraño, el comandante en jefe de la Guardia Real del Gobernante de los siete reinos de Poniente no debería ser tan cobarde…

- Deberías preocuparte menos de mí y más de nuestra reina.- Contestó airado el caballero, herido en su orgullo.- Mientras estemos aquí, la reina está indefensa frente a los esclavistas de Volantis. No podemos fiarnos de ellos.

- No os preocupéis, Ser Jorah y los demás harán perfectamente ese trabajo en nuestra ausencia.- Contestó con sarcasmo el Tyroshi.- Además, los Triarcas serían unos suicidas si decidieran atacar a nuestra reina con tres dragones en su poder, no son tan idiotas…

Arya escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación de aquellos dos estúpidos, ignorándoles por completo. Tenía cierta curiosidad por averiguar quién era aquel herrero ponientí que tan bien les había hablado el mercenario, pero en parte estaba de acuerdo con Ser Barristan. Tenía ganas de volver al campamento y seguir con su trabajo. La misión se estaba retrasando más de lo que se estaba imaginando, y sabía que eso le supondría futuros problemas en la casa de blanco y negro. Debido a su compleja realización y peligrosidad, esta misión requería mucho tiempo y esos idiotas del consejo ya lo sabían de antemano. Pero debido a varios problemas, no había ni siquiera empezado la parte importante y eso no era bueno. Si lo retrasaba más seguramente de impacientarían y enviarían a alguien a darle un toque, y justamente era lo que menos deseaba. Si estos del consejo empezaban a enviar a miembros para "ayudarla", o mejor dicho, a "espiarla" y a forzar la situación, esto iba camino de convertirse en un desastre.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado…- Informó el Tyroshi mientras habría la cortina de una fragua.- Damas y caballeros, entren, por favor…

Entraron los tres en esta, la cual estaba semi a oscuras y en seguida les invadió el sofocante y humedo calor, el olor a humo, fuego y a hierro fundido. Colgadas estaban varias armas, espadas, dagas, puñales, hachas, martillos…, y al fondo, de espaldas a ellos, trabajaba la figura un hombre en un yunque, reflejada a través del crepitar del fuego que estaba frente a él mientras le daba golpes a una espada con un martillo. Este era alto, de espaldas anchas y brazos musculosos.

- ¿Qué desean?- Preguntó hurañamente en la lengua de Myr, con un fuerte acento de la lengua común.

- No es necesario que nos hables en ese idioma, entendemos la lengua común.- Respondió Ser Barristan.

La figura se giró para hablar con ellos. Frente a él vio a un estrafalario mercenario Tyroshi, con el pelo y la barba teñida de azul, a un maduro caballero de pelo y barba blancos, con toda la pinta de haber pertenecido antaño a una compañía de élite, y a una menuda jovencita morena, vestida como una mercenaria o asesina a sueldo. Al principio no la reconoció, pero ella al verle si, porque observó que abrió aun más aquellos enormes ojos grises debido a la sorpresa y después los volvió a cerrar con fuerza, mientras mascullaba una maldición. Al ver su reacción, la observó más detenidamente, y entonces se dio cuenta de quién era.

- Joder… no puede ser…- Masculló entonces debido a la sorpresa.- Eres tú…

Los dos hombres que la acompañaban se quedaron intrigados al ver la reacción de los dos muchachos, pero después, el mercenario hizo una risita socarrona.

- Vaya, vaya… Por lo visto estos jovencitos ya se conocían de antes.

* * *

- ¿De qué conoce a ese muchacho, mi señora?- Preguntó Ser Barristan después de salir de la fragua.

- Es… una historia muy larga.- Contestó la chica intentando quitar hierro al asunto. No le gustaba nada que le preguntaran sobre asuntos del pasado.

- Bueno… no hay prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- Comentó Daario Naharis con indiferencia.

La chica le fulminó con la mirada, pero no sirvió de nada. El mercenario ignoró por completo aquella mirada asesina y ofreció ir a alguna taberna para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Esperaba que el "Siempre recto e intachable" Ser Barristan se negara a ello, pero para su sorpresa, aceptó.

- Por esta vez te voy a dar la razón. Hace demasiado calor y yo ya estoy muy viejo. Me vendrá bien una cerveza bien fresca.

Una vez se sentaron a la mesa y pidieron sus correspondientes bebidas, Daario volvió a preguntar nuevamente por cómo se conocieron ella y el herrero.

- No es asunto vuestro.- Contestó hurañamente mientras daba un trago a la cerveza. Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que se podría refrescar, hacía un calor tremendo en aquella ciudad.

- No está obligada a hacerlo, mi señora.- Afirmó entonces el caballero.- Pero no podemos evitar estar algo "intrigados", sobretodo viendo su reacción nada más verle. Dígame… ¿Es alguien desagradable para usted?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Si se callaba, estos dos se inventarían cualquier historia en sus mentes y pensarían lo peor, yendo a por el pobre Gendry sin tener culpa de nada. Decidió entonces contarles la verdad, aunque no era algo que le agradara. Los recuerdos de Arya Stark nunca eran agradables.

Les explicó quien era Gendry, de donde venía, como escaparon de "Desembarco del Rey", el viaje que hicieron juntos, su parada en Harrenhall y como recalaron después en la "Hermandad sin Estandartes".

- Caray, menudo "viajecito".- Concluyó socarronamente el mercenario, para después darle un buen trago a su jarra de cerveza.

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.- Dijo pensativo el caballero.

- ¿Qué queréis decir?

- Durante mucho tiempo se os estuvo buscando por todo "Desembarco del Rey", hasta que se concluyó que habíais escapado de la ciudad, pero no se sabía cómo ni cuándo, esta era la parte que faltaba. Una cosa más, ¿Gendry nació en el lecho de pulgas?

- Claro, me dijo que su madre era tabernera y que murió cuando era pequeño.- Contestó Arya.

- ¿Y su padre?

- No tiene ni idea de quién es, y tampoco le importa mucho saberlo. Pero por alguna razón, los soldados de la reina Cersei lo perseguían. Ahora que estamos hablando de esto… ¿Sabéis acaso el motivo?

- ¿Sinceramente? No.- Respondió Ser Barristan pensativo, pero Arya se percató en seguida de que mentía.

De regreso a la posada, Ser Barristan estuvo muy callado, pensativo y meditabundo en sus pensamientos. Arya hablaba con Daario, pero tenía un ojo pendiente en el anciano caballero. No tenía ni idea de que pasaba por su mente, pero se lo sonsacaría tarde o temprano.

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, cuando aun muchas tiendas no habían ni abierto, una pequeña fragua ya había encendido el fuego y se escuchaban los martilleos incesantes del trabajo de un herrero. Una muchacha se dirigía resuelta hacia aquel lugar. Abrió la cortina y entró, encontrándose al muchacho trabajando afanosamente en el yunque.

- Buenos días herrero.- Saludó una voz femenina

- Ah, hola.- Gendry se giró y devolvió el saludo, algo inseguro.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Bueno… digamos que me han "enviado" para averiguar cómo están nuestras armas. Algunos quieren regresar lo antes posible al campamento y se están impacientando.

- Ya…- Respondió Gendry mientras seguía pegando con un martillo la hoja de una espada candente.- Pues diles que los plazos no se pueden adelantar. Les prometí que estarían todas para mañana por la mañana y eso es lo que cumpliré, así que diles que dejen de presionarme.

- Sí, claro… si no fuera porque tengo al viejo Barristan maldiciendo cada segundo de estancia en esta ciudad. Está muy tentado por Daario, y si no se va seguro que acabará follando con alguna prostituta, con su correspondiente flagelamiento para después. A saber cuánto hace ese hombre que no echa un polvo en condiciones.

Los dos rieron ligeramente, y después se hizo un incomodo silencio, solo llenado con el sonido del martillo golpeando contra el yunque.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Preguntó entonces la muchacha, mientras apoyaba un hombro contra la sucia pared y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si, como no…- Respondió el herrero con indiferencia, mientras seguía trabajando.

- ¿Cómo has acabado aquí?, se suponía que estabas en la Hermandad sin Estandartes…

Al escuchar la pregunta, Gendry dejó de golpear el yunque.

- Las cosas cambiaron mucho en aquella hermandad.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Pues… un día, mientras unos cuantos de la hermandad estaban patrullando, encontraron el cadáver de una mujer junto a un lago. Debía de ser alguien muy importante cuando estuvo viva, porque Ser Beric y Thoros discutieron si debían revivirla o no. Así que como no se ponían de acuerdo, Ser Beric le dio el beso de la vida y murió para revivirla. Yo la vi muy poco y lo poco que sé de ella me lo han contado, por aquel entonces estaba en la Posada de la encrucijada protegiendo a huérfanos, pero era un ser vengativo y sin ningún ápice de compasión. Se hacía llamar "Lady corazón de piedra", así que imagínate en lo que se convirtió aquello.

- Caray, así que Beric Dondarrion está muerto por revivir a un cadáver…Primera noticia que tengo. Me pregunto que le impulsó a hacer algo así…

- No tengo ni idea, y la verdad es que no me importa.- Comentó el herrero hoscamente mientras trabajaba.- Encima cuando la revivieron era un cadáver en descomposición, daba un poco de impresión ver aquel ser medio podrido. Pero a raíz de que llegara, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente en la hermandad. De ayudar al pueblo llano pasamos a masacrar a una familia de nobles…maldita sea… ahora no me acuerdo del nombre de la casa…- Pensó en alto mientras intentaba recordar.- Bueno, el caso es que muchos se fueron, se vieron muchas atrocidades y yo decidí largarme, al igual que muchos otros. Me adherí a la hermandad porque pensé que eran gente decente, que ayudaban a los demás, a gente pobre y sin nada que perder como yo. Después de que llegara aquella mujer todo se corrompió, así que no le encontré ningún sentido estar con ellos y me largué también. Conseguí entrar de polizón en un barco que se dirigía hacia aquí desde Puerto Gaviota. La verdad es que el destino era lo de menos, me colé en el primer barco en el que pude ver que podía hacerlo. Llegué, busqué la calle de los herreros y un maestro me contrató. Después este murió de un infarto y como no tenía descendientes conseguí quedarme con la fragua, y aquí me he quedado hasta ahora.

- Vaya… es una buena historia.- Respondió la muchacha enarcando las cejas y mirándolo fijamente, para después emitir una leve sonrisa.- Me alegro de que te hayan ido bien las cosas, de verdad.

- No me puedo quejar.- Afirmó el chico.- Pero ya he hablado demasiado de mí ¿Tú que te cuentas? Lo último que supe es que te secuestró el perro.

- Quería entregarme para cobrar un rescate, pero le salió todo mal.- Explicó la chica, obviando todo lo que pasó en la boda roja. No debería ser así, pero explicar aquello aun le dolía y la ponía nerviosa.- Luego en una pelea que tuvimos en una taberna le hirieron, se le infectó la herida, se puso enfermo, y cuando vi que estaba a punto de morir lo dejé allí tirado a su suerte.

- ¿Y no lo mataste?- Preguntó el herrero intrigado. Sabía perfectamente las ganas que tenía de matarlo.

- Pues no, no lo hice… y a día de hoy no sé si me arrepiento de ello.

- Deberías haberlo hecho.- Contestó el herrero mientras metía la hoja candente en el agua para enfriarla.

- Debería, pero llegado el momento decidí no hacerlo.- Dijo la chica, fijando su vista en el suelo para después pensar en alto.- Aun recuerdo como me pedía piedad, que le clavara un puñal en el corazón para librarlo de su sufrimiento. Entonces pensé en Micah, con él no tuvo ninguna piedad. Quería que sufriera, que muriera de la peor manera posible entre terribles dolores. Quería que los cuervos le picotearan los ojos para devorarlos mientras estuviera aun vivo… no, no se merecía la piedad.

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró a Gendry frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. Olía a sudor, a hierro, a humo, y a cuero quemado. Le sacaba una cabeza y era el doble de su tamaño, verlo en esa estampa, mientras la miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos azules hizo que se mareara un poco.

- ¿Y cómo es que has acabado con esos dos?, tienen pinta de mercenarios.

- Ah, esos dos…- Respondió despreocupadamente.- Que, va, en realidad no son más que guerreros al servicio de Daenerys Targaryen. Y por si te lo preguntas, yo también estoy a su servicio.

- Ah, la reina Dragon que se ha cargado el comercio de esclavos. Hasta aquí han llegado sus hazañas.- Concluyó pensativo el herrero.- ¿Y cómo has llegado a servir a esa reina Dragón tan famosa?

- Ehm… es una historia muy larga, y no te la puedo explicar.- Contestó la chica algo incomoda mientras se alejaba de él, para observar distraída una espada recién arreglada. – La verdad es que el trabajo que haces es muy bueno…

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero te conozco muy bien, sé muy bien que me estás esquivado.- Respondió el muchacho queriendo ser condescendiente, pero le salió un tono hosco, poniéndose nuevamente frente a ella.- ¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar?

Viendo que no le sería tan fácil esquivar nuevamente la pregunta, Arya decidió que lo mejor era batirse en retirada.

- Mira, mejor que voy, porque veo que te estoy molestando.- Contestó la chica mientras dejaba la espada en su sitio.- Tú tienes que trabajar, y yo te estoy retrasando…

Iba a escabullirse de allí, cuando sintió como un fuerte brazo la agarró de la cintura, y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como unos labios apretaban los suyos y una lengua húmeda entraba en su boca.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó en un murmullo después de separarse, aun sorprendida de aquel gesto.

- Yo… yo… lo siento.- Contestó Gendry visiblemente molesto y avergonzado después de soltarla.- No… no sé qué ha sucedido, no me lo puedo explicar. No volverá a suceder, de verdad.

- Más te vale que no vuelva a suceder.- Dijo Arya con un tono duro y cortante, sintiendo como el enfado empezaba a invadirla.- Porque como vuelvas a hacerlo te juro que te mato.

Gendry se quedó sorprendido. Esperaba que Arya aceptara las disculpas y que aquí no hubiera pasado nada, pero aquella reacción le pareció desproporcionada.

- Oye, que solo te he dado un beso…

- Y por mucho menos he matado a hombres más grandes y más peligrosos que tú.- Siseó la chica mientras acercaba su cara a la de él y le miraba fijamente a los ojos, a modo de intimidación.- Esta te la perdono porque eres tú, pero no esperes una segunda oportunidad de mi parte.

Gendry observó como Arya se iba echa una furia, se giró al yunque y cogió el martillo que había dejado en un rincón, para seguir trabajando. No solía ser un chico muy expresivo, pero el hecho de no expresarlo no significaba que no sintiera nada por dentro. Estaba tan sorprendido, nervioso y rabioso por lo sucedido que no se percató que los martillazos que le daba a la hoja aun candente eran más fuertes de lo normal. En cuanto se dio cuenta de ello decidió calmarse un poco, sino corría el riesgo de cargarse la hoja y tendría problemas con el cliente.

Escuchó nuevamente el ruido de la cortina al abrirse, señal de que entraba alguien.

- ¡La fragua está cerrada!- Gritó en el idioma de Myr para informar al cliente, o a quienquiera que hubiera entrado. La verdad es que no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, y menos con clientes impertinentes.

- Eso no quita que podamos charlar con tranquilidad.- Respondió en la lengua común una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Se giró sorprendido, mirando fijamente al hombre que había entrando a verle.

- Su… compañera… ha venido hace poco a preguntar por las armas.- Comentó mientras volvía al yunque a seguir con su trabajo, esperando que este se contentara con la respuesta.

- No he venido a hablar sobre las armas, sino de ti.


	14. Chapter 14

Entró en la taberna, aun furiosa por lo que había pasado esta mañana. Inmediatamente observó que estaba llena de mercenarios, mercaderes, marineros y demás personajes que solían ir a estos lugares, los cuales la miraron de arriba abajo nada más verla, algunos con más disimulo que otros. Unos, los menos, la miraron con curiosidad, extrañados de ver una mujer en un local como este. Los otros lo hicieron con lujuria mientras asentían discretamente dando su aprobación, desnudándola con la mirada. Los ignoró a todos y buscó visualmente la mesa más apartada del lugar que estuviera libre, localizándola al lado de una ventana sucia y polvorienta, tanto que no se podía ver el exterior a través del cristal. Se sentó y al cabo de un rato se presentó un tabernero, preguntándole que quería tomar.

- Una cerveza.- Respondió de malos modos sin tan siquiera mirarle.

Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, aquel cantinero le sentó mal que le contestase de aquella manera, algo raro teniendo en cuenta el nivel de malos modales que solían tener la mayoría de su clientela. Tal vez se pensaba que, por ser una mujer, sus modales serían más "refinados".

- Podría pedirlo "Por Favor"…

Pero ni estaba de humor para pedir las cosas educadamente, ni para aguantar tonterías de un estúpido tabernero. Levantó lentamente la mirada para observarle, este era un muchacho joven y rubicundo, el hijo del dueño seguramente, que la miraba intrigado. Antes de que este pudiera hacer un solo movimiento, sacó uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos y le puso la punta en sus partes íntimas.

- Mira, niñito estúpido. No estoy de humor para aguantar tonterías y menos de un crio como tú. O me traes esa cerveza inmediatamente y sin rechistar, o te corto todo tu aparato reproductor antes de que puedas decir "Ah". Y créeme, a esos de ahí les importa bien poco que sexo tengas, siempre que dispongas de un agujero que puedan penetrar.- Siseó mientras le señalaba con la barbilla a una cuadrilla de mercenarios que, por las pintas que tenían, habrían hecho mearse en los pantalones a cualquier persona medianamente decente, los cuales estos miraban la escena de una forma no muy tranquilizadora.

El chico, blanco como la pared, se giró rápidamente y volvió a su puesto sin decir ni una sola palabra. Una vez que se largó, volvió a poner la vista en un punto indefinido en la mesa, mientras hacía girar el cuchillo arrojadizo que acababa de sacar sobre su propio eje, haciéndolo rodar a través de la punta clavada en la gastada mesa de madera. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, desconectando mentalmente de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se percató de la jarra de cerveza que le pusieron en la mesa, ni de la mirada asesina que le obsequió el joven tabernero. Solo pensaba en la misión a cumplir, en los imbéciles del consejo de la casa de Blanco y Negro, en la inmadura y estúpida Reina Dragón junto con los patanes con los que estaba, pero sobretodo sus pensamientos fueron hacía cierta persona en particular que había visto contra todo pronóstico en esta ciudad.

_"Ese maldito imbecil…"_

Maldita sea, tenía que aparecer justamente ahora, en el peor momento posible. Ese herrero representaba lo peor del pasado de Arya Stark, cuando era una niñita boba, débil y asustadiza. Durante aquel tiempo estuvieron recorriendo las tierras de los ríos, huyendo de todo y de todos, aterrorizados de que los atraparan y los mataran en cualquier momento, pasando sueño, hambre y frio. La primera vez los apresaron los soldados de los Lannister sin saber quién era ella realmente, lo cual eso les salvó la vida. Pero acabaron en aquellos siete infiernos representados en la tierra que resultó ser Harrenhal. Allí dentro era un insignificante ratón, pequeño y cobarde, intentando pasar desapercibida a como diera lugar y deseando sobrevivir al menos un día más… solo la intervención de Jaquen H'qar alivió un poco aquella sensación hasta que pudo escapar de aquel maldito lugar.

Después acabaron en la "Hermandad sin estandartes", donde aquel idiota se quedó, obnubilado por los sueños de fantasía de Beric Dondarrion. En realidad eran una pandilla de forajidos sin ningún objetivo en concreto, excepto defender al pueblo llano. No era mala idea, la verdad, pero tenían poco futuro, ya que los Lannister les estaban dando caza. Aun así, este se quedó, pensando que se haría caballero y seguiría los ideales de la hermandad igual que si fuera un cuento de caballería. Antaño ella también pensaba así, pero al igual que ella había descubierto que los cuentos solo existen en los libros

Ahora había recabado en esta inmundicia de ciudad trabajando en lo que a él le gustaba, una vida tranquila, como siempre había deseado. Rememoró la conversación que habían tenido esta mañana y de pronto lo recordó, como un traidor al que no ves venir y que te apuñala por la espalda… aquel beso…

Sintió como la furia que poco a poco se había estado apaciguando regresó con una fuerza inusitada, hasta el punto de que le costó mantener el control. En el momento que tuvo aquel recuerdo dejó de rodar el puñal, agarró fuertemente el mango y lo clavó con energía en la mesa, como si en aquel momento hubiera visto el cuello de Gendry. En aquellos instantes lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo aborrecía con todo su ser.

_"Maldito cabrón… como se atreve…"_

Ni tan siquiera entendía por qué se ponía así por algo tan pueril como un beso, pero ahora no estaba para analizar nada, ya que solo recordarlo la enervaba. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, loca e irracional, si, pero seguramente efectiva. Como decía el dicho "Muerto el perro se acaba la rabia…" Si volvía a la tienda y le rajaba el cuello no volvería a encontrárselo nunca más. Matarlo significaba romper definitivamente con su pasado y por fin volvería a olvidar aquellos estúpidos recuerdos de la idiota Stark.

Estaba convenciéndose de que aquella era la mejor solución, es más, estaba pensando seriamente en salir de aquel local e ir directamente a la fragua, cuando, de pronto, escuchó como la silla frente a ella se deslizó hacia atrás, haciendo que las patas chirriasen al arrastrarlas por el suelo, suficiente para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

- Vaya, pero que seria estás. Una chica tan guapa como tú no debería tener ese gesto tan adusto…

Levantó nuevamente la mirada para ver quién demonios la estaba incordiando. Era uno de los mercenarios que habían estado mirando la escena con en posadero. Tendría la edad de su padre si estuviera vivo, un tipo de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta baja y ojos negros como la noche. Portaba una cicatriz lateral que le cruzaba toda la cara, nariz grande y bulbosa, con una barba y bigotes que le tapaban gran parte de la boca y en donde se intuía un fuerte y cuadrado mentón. Era un tipo grande y musculoso, pero no le gustó nada su mirada. Era la clase de mercenario que le gustaba tanto destripar seres inocentes como violar jovencitos sin importarle el sexo al que pertenecían.

- Si quieres follar, vete al burdel que hay enfrente.- Respondió con indiferencia.

- Verás… ¿Sabes lo que me pasa? Que estoy cansado de follarme coños dados de sí y arriesgarme a pillar alguna enfermedad cada vez que entro a un sitio de estos. Por una vez quiero un coñito jovencito y prieto como tiene pinta de ser el tuyo.- Contestó aquel bestia con un tono que solo provocaba asquerosidad en quien lo escuchaba.

- Por lo visto no me has oído bien. No soy ninguna puta, y antes de hacerlo contigo me acostaría con todos los aquí presentes en esta taberna. O eso o, mejor, te rajaría las tripas en cuanto me tocases un pelo.

Esa respuesta hizo que el mercenario soltara una risotada, comentándolo con sus compañeros situados tras él, los cuales estaban observando jocosos la escena.

- Por supuesto que no eres ninguna puta, eso se ve a simple vista.- Comentó nuevamente el mercenario.- Pero todo el mundo tiene un precio.

- ¿Ah, sí? Sorpréndeme pues… ¿Qué precio crees que tengo? - Le retó.

- Desde luego, barata no vas a ser, y algo me dice que me lo pondrás difícil.- Respondió el mercenario.- Sin embargo, tengo una cosita que te va a gustar y hará que cambies tu opinión sobre mi ofrecimiento. Si esto se lo enseñara a una puta cualquiera me tiraría a patadas del burdel, pero siendo tú del gremio, valorarás adecuadamente lo que te ofrezco.

De pronto sacó un trozo de tela, el cual envolvía algo, y al desempaquetarlo, hizo que la chica enarcara una ceja, mirando el objeto con interés. De hecho, lo miraba con MUCHO interés.

- Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí…- Comentó mientras agarraba el objeto y lo miraba detenidamente.- Un puñal de acero valyrio con mango de obsidiana…ligero, equilibrado, fácil de manejar…y encima el diseño es muy bonito, es un arma de la alta nobleza.- Dejó nuevamente el puñal en su sitio.- ¿Cómo puede ser que un cafre como tú posea semejante joya?

- Mejor no sepas como lo conseguí.- Sonrió siniestramente aquel hombre, demostrando que su obtención no había sido muy honrada precisamente.

- Lo raro es que te quieras desprender de un puñal así por un simple polvo…

El mercenario se giró y miró socarronamente a sus compañeros, los cuales volvieron a hacer comentarios obscenos.

- Esto es muy simple, muchacha. Llevamos cinco años peleando sin parar en campos de batalla, y hasta ahora solo hemos tenido acceso a putas y a algunas viejas que hemos conseguido violar. Estoy cansado de comer carroña, y no hay nada que me apetezca más que comerme un buen chuletón de buey, así que por ese chuletón pago cualquier cosa.

Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Para ese cabrón, una vieja era cualquier muchacha mayor de veinte años, lo que a este le ponía era violar adolescentes, cuanto más pre púberes, mejor. Eso lo decía porque los adolescentes costaban mucho más en el mercado de esclavos si estos eran vírgenes, por lo que sus clientes les prohibirían tocarlos. Francamente, su sola presencia le provocaba arcadas, pero ese puñal bien valía el riesgo que iba a asumir.

- Muy bien, acepto el trato.- Contestó al mercenario.- Pero lo vamos a convertir en una apuesta, así será más divertido. Si gano yo, me quedo con el puñal y tendrás que hacerte una paja a mi salud para sacarte esa calentura acumulada de hace cinco años.

- Muy bien. Y si gano yo… ¿Qué me llevo?

- ¿Qué deseas?

El mercenario volvió a sonreír de una manera que daba escalofríos.

- Serás completamente mía hasta el alba del día siguiente. Eso significa que te haré todas las barbaridades que se me ocurran, incluida la participación de mis compañeros en nuestra "fiestecita". Y desde luego, me quedo con mi puñal.

- Tus compañeros no estaban en el trato.- Cuestionó Arya.

- Cierto, pero esto es un "extra" para hacerlo más emocionante.- Respondió peligrosamente aquel mercenario.- Ya que me vas a costar tan cara, aprovechemos bien la inversión.

Arya se lo pensó un par de segundos.

- De acuerdo.

La respuesta provocó el jolgorio de aquella pandilla.

- Muy bien, ¿Cómo lo hacemos, a navajazos, con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo…?

- No, muy previsible y seguramente tendríamos problemas.- Respondió misteriosamente la chica, sonriendo de medio lado mientras se inclinaba para que le prestara atención.- Lo haremos de una manera que te va a gustar.

* * *

Daario estaba buscando a la muchacha, ya que esta había desaparecido desde primera hora de la mañana y hasta ahora no había dado señales de vida. La verdad es que le importaba un rábano lo que hiciera aquella chica en su tiempo libre, ni era su padre, ni su niñera. Si fuera por él, estaría de lo más a gusto en algún burdel myerense, dejándose querer por alguna guapa muchacha. Además, teniendo en cuenta quien era, sabía con absoluta certeza que no le iba a pasar nada malo, es más, le daban más pena sus supuestos contrincantes en caso de que los hubiera. Pero para su desgracia, Ser Barristan no pensaba lo mismo. Sus argumentos eran que la hija pequeña del difunto rey del norte no podía estar sola tanto tiempo, y al menos debía estar localizada. Se puso tan pesado con el tema y tanto le calentó la cabeza que le hizo caso solo para que cerrara la bocaza y le dejara en paz un rato.

"_Este Barristan… Es tan recto que probablemente pensará que aun tiene que proteger la honra de esa chiquilla…"_

Debería dejarla tranquila al igual que a él, seguro que estaría echando un polvo por ahí con algún mercenario o con el herrero al cual le habían dejado las armas para arreglarlas. Por las miraditas que se echaban, estaba claro que entre ellos había una especie de tensión sexual no resuelta que venía de lejos.

_"Seguro que se estarán poniendo al día…"_

Sonrió al tener aquel pensamiento. A la chiquilla le vendría muy bien desfogarse un poco, ese carácter avinagrado que solía gastar se dulcificaría si follara un poco más y matara a menos gente… aunque eso se encargaría de enseñárselo la vida.

En fin, seguía sin encontrarla y ya estaba cansado de recorrer las calles de Myr, así que localizó con la vista una taberna para descansar y refrescarse un poco. Le llamó la atención el bullicio que había dentro del local, bastante más fuerte de lo normal. Supuso que se estaría haciendo algún campeonato de Sitrang y eso le convenció aun más, un motivo extra para recabar en aquel sitio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a un montón de clientes rodeando por completo una mesa, había tantos que desde su posición no podía ver a los contrincantes. Estos gritaban y apostaban enfervorecidos, no podía ser otra cosa, tenía que ser un campeonato de Sitrang.

Se acercó para poder fijarse mejor y cuando vio a los contrincantes casi se cae al suelo. Uno de estos era "la damita", a la cual no se le había ocurrido otra cosa para divertirse que retar a su adversario a un juego alcohólico llamado "Stapskhu". Este era un juego típico de mercenarios, consistía en beber de un trago en un vasito pequeño lleno de de "**Agua de fuego"*** en cada turno. El primero que no lograra terminar en un trago un vaso, se desvanecía, vomitaba o le daba un coma etílico perdía la partida, y por lo que estaba viendo, llevaban bastante tiempo jugando.

El contrincante de la chica lo conocía. No sabía su nombre, pero lo conocía bien, habían luchado juntos en alguna batalla. Era uno de los muchos bestias que abundaban en su gremio, personajes que se escudaban en su profesión para saciar sus instintos más perversos, pero lo que le preocupó de verdad era que estaba acompañado por su cuadrilla. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, problemas y bien gordos, así que se quedó esperando el resultado mientras mantenía su mano apoyada en el mango de su espada, por si tuviera que desenvainarla con rapidez.

Aquel mercenario tomó un trago con seguridad, comprobó que aun podía aguantar e hizo un gesto de triunfo, haciendo que sus seguidores lo vitorearan. Se levantó e hizo una especie de paseíllo de triunfo, para después sentarse.

Entonces le tocó a la muchacha. Esta cogió un vaso y se lo tragó de un solo movimiento. Parecía que aguantaba bien, hasta que de pronto le dieron arcadas.

- ¡YA ERES MÍA MUCHACHITA!- Rugió su adversario.- Te voy a destrozar tanto esos tiernos agujeritos que tienes que no podrás sentarte en lo que te quede de vida.

Al escuchar eso, Daario palideció, sobretodo porque los compañeros del mercenario tenían todos cara de depredadores a punto de apresar a la presa. Era evidente que todos ellos iban a participar en la orgía que le tenían preparada si esta perdía.

_"La madre que la… en menudo lio nos has metido…"_

Pero de pronto la chica se recompuso antes de vomitar, gritando que su coño aun no estaba disponible, haciendo que sus seguidores rugieran de satisfacción. Daario entonces se fijó en un minúsculo detalle que todos habían pasado por alto. El mercenario parecía bastante entero, pero si no llega a estar sentado se hubiera caído redondo, porque por un segundo perdió el equilibrio.

_"Tal vez no todo está perdido…"_

Este cogió otro vaso y lo bebió de un trago, pero observó que le costaba de tragar. Dejó el vaso y sus seguidores lo vitorearon, pero se quedaron mudos cuando la cabeza de este rebotó en la mesa, totalmente inconsciente. Los seguidores de Arya rugieron de triunfo y pasaron a cobrar sus beneficios. De pronto la chica se levantó, con mucho esfuerzo, eso sí, cogió un puñal que había en la mesa y se puso tras el inconsciente mercenario.

- El puñal es mío, capullo de mierda.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras, lo cual demostraba su de total ebriedad.- Y como tal lo voy a estrenar, que mejor que con su antiguo dueño…

Agarró la cabeza por los pelos para levantarle la cabeza e, inmediatamente, le hizo un tajo en el cuello, largo y profundo, tanto que la cabeza se dobló hacia atrás debido a la hendidura, mientras la sangre manaba copiosamente de la herida. Después la dejó caer igual que una piedra, levantó la mirada y entonces le vio.

- ¡Anda!- Exclamó sorprendida.- ¿Pero tú qué diablos haces aquí?

Decidió sacarla de allí inmediatamente, en parte porque le faltaba nada para caer redonda al suelo y no tenía nada de ganas de cargarla en brazos cual peso muerto, pero sobretodo porque no le gustó nada las miradas de aquellos mercenarios. Si se quedaban un segundo más lo considerarían una provocación, pero si se iban volverían a sus bebidas y sus cosas, sin hacerle mucho caso a su compañero muerto. Por lo visto no lo consideraban tan buen "amigo" como este se pensaba…

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo….? Le reclamó nada más cruzar la puerta del local.- ¿Qué querías, que te violaran aposta esos salvajes?¿Que te mataran acaso? Y de paso querías que me mataran a mí también, seguro…

Pero Arya no le hizo ni caso. Es más, le levantó el dedo índice para que se callara, se acercó tambaleante a un rincón, guardó el puñal en el cinto, se agachó y vomitó. Daario había visto muchas vomitonas, alguna también había tenido, pero pocas tan largas como aquella, casi parecía que estuviera echando el hígado por la boca. Cuando la chica acabó, se levantó intentando mantener un mínimo de dignidad y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Estás bien?

Si, ahora ya estoy mucho mejor.- Respondió la muchacha mientras volvía a caminar a su lado.- Ahora ya puedes reclamarme todo lo que te de la gana

* * *

* El "Agua de fuego" sería un equivalente a un Whisky de malta o un Bourbon de alta graduación.


End file.
